The Fantasy Tale
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to HuniePop - Romance Is Pointless. Mike wakes up to find the city of his home different and it's surroundings that could pass off as some kind of RPG fantasy world. He and Kyu are tasked to find out how it came to this and if there's a way to turn the city back to normal.
1. Forthcoming Events

**After many months of trying to get a sequel going and I have racked my brain trying to think of one, I finally have one for my HuniePop sequel story.**

 **I hope you like RPG-style stories because this is the theme I'm going with, so expect a few typical RPG messages that happen in those kinds of games.**

* * *

Forthcoming Events

"Ahhhh..." I sighed as I stretched on the bed before taking a nap. "This is the life..."

And I knew that in my mind that it was true. Three months had passed and right now, my life couldn't be better. I had a lot of what my old life didn't have, which was stability, happiness, friends that I can count on and best of all, a girlfriend who I love very much, Tiffany. Since the warehouse incident three months ago, a decision was made by the city council to find and create an organisation in order to provide extra security and stability to the city and it was named the Gladstone Corporation.

The man in charge made quite a big deal out of it, stating that people like Andy are a disgrace to society, mentioning his name made me want to bite my tongue but I was over that these days since he is far, far away from me in an isolated prison. He also went on to mention that filling a city with the necessary security is the best way to move society towards everlasting peace which was the reason for building a huge tower in the middle of the city.

Considering what's going on in the world outside of this city, I highly doubted that...

But on a more positive note, my relationship with Tiffany was wonderful, but like all other relationships, it wasn't exactly perfect. I still remember the scars of getting on the wrong foot a few times, like Nikki's party one time. But as long as I had Tiffany and her friends, then I can continue to do my best to maintain that loving relationship.

Speaking of which, Tiffany and her bond with her mother, Jessie was stronger than ever before and I often smiled at that, since I played a huge part in helping to reunite the mother and daughter. As for my other friends, well things had changed quite a bit. Nikki quit her part time job at the cafe and started a video channel on some site called WooChube or something like that. Surprisingly, she became a bit of a success on there, showcasing old school video games as well providing reviews and Q&A's.

Audrey was still quite the feisty girl as ever, but not as much as before since she was still trying to tone down on the drugs by going to a rehabilitation session. I still had my doubts on whether it was working, considering this is Audrey I'm talking about, but it's still going and Tiffany seems to believe that she'll get better.

Kyanna still works at the hairdresser and she still enjoys her days at the gym, especially when I turn up to keep my good body well fit and maintained. This left me to Kyu, the love fairy who helped me every step of the way. As expected, she did go back to her world of Sky Garden, since her role in helping me find love was over after all that had happened. Celeste, the blue alien chick went back to her own world as well and it was a last minute notice, it had to have been something important but that didn't really concern me.

What did concern me however was that as I was napping away, I began to dream in a matter of seconds...

 _BGM: Starwish OST - The End Of All Things_

I couldn't quite understand it, I know that I was dreaming and I could see it, but it was all a blur. The area around me was like a warm ray of light with bright colours of white and beige mixed together, then I started seeing a silhouette of two people before they began approaching me. I was a little worried, wondering why this is happening and...why I couldn't wake up from this.

"Hey there, don't panic." A familiar voice said. "It's only me and my boss."

I gasped in my mind, I recognised that voice instantly. "Kyu, is that you?" I responded.

Then I saw the silhouettes turn into their actual appearances, there was Kyu indeed on my left with her usual clothes, but there was a young woman on my right who had long green hair with a wreath on her head and was dressed like something out of a mythology book, who on earth was she and why is this young woman with Kyu?

"This is the one?" She asked in a formal tone.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Kyu answered. "I can tell from his scared face."

"Hey, I'm not scared." I protested. "I'm just taken back by all this happening, even though it's just a dream."

"Ahem." The young woman intervened. "I would like to take care of this for one moment."

"Alright boss, I'll stand aside for now." Kyu agreed before she stood back.

The young woman walked closer to me and looked up and down at me.

"So, you must be Mike Jones, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I nodded. "Are you Kyu's boss?"

"Indeed I am." She stood up straight with her sceptre. "In which case, greetings to you, mortal."

"Mortal? So I really am dreaming?"

"Yes, you are. But it's a deep dream that I have conjured in your mind. In simple terms, you won't be able to wake up until I'm finished talking to you."

That put me on edge a little. "Uhhh, o-okay...are you some kind of goddess?"

She smiled. "Close...you are looking at Venus, the Goddess of Love. I was the one who enlisted Kyu to find a client many months ago and I've heard reports from you that got me very interested."

"Interested you say? Well it's an honour to meet you, goddess." I bowed a little. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you wish to see me for?"

"Hmm, straight to the point, I find myself more interested in you already." She cleared her throat. "I have come to warn you of an upcoming event that will begin a new journey which you must undertake. It will push your mind and your body to the ultimate test. The question is, can you handle the events that await you very soon?"

"Upcoming event? What do you mean?"

"The details are the very thing you will have to find out for yourself. However, you will not begin this new journey alone."

"And this is where I come in, champ." Kyu added. "I'm going to be accompanying you from time to time, just like old times."

"Really? Because, don't you have any other clients to help out?" I asked, scratching my head.

She shook her head. "Nope, this is a special order from my boss. If it's gonna be awesome, then I want in on the action. Know what I'm saying?"

"Ahem." Venus intervened. "Before I leave, I shall part to you with a fortune. The city you live will change by the hands of one organisation. Do what you must to restore the city to it's former glory. That is all."

"I get it...in some way." I responded, remembering that fortune shouldn't be a problem.

"Then we are done, I wish you luck, mortal. It is not often that I wish luck on mortals, so consider this as an exception." Venus began to turn and walk away. "You may now wake up at anytime."

"Oh umm...thank you I guess?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and my dream came to an end.

 _End Of BGM_

"Hey Mike, time to wake up." I heard Kyu say.

I didn't answer as I was still sleeping.

"I said get up!"

"Wah!" I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. "Dammit Kyu, you don't have to shout...wait, what the heck?!"

"Wassup champ, long time no see." She greeted me with a hand going a V for Victory gesture.

"Y-yeah it's been a long time...no wait, that's not important. Am I still dreaming?"

"Nope, this is pretty much real right now." She laughed. "You were dreaming but it was actually happening as well, my boss can do that on the fly."

"Uhhh right...anyways, how have you been doing?"

"Pretty fine, Momo is also doing very well back in Sky Garden and she says hi as well."

I sighed with a smile. "Ah I see...nice to know that Momo is doing good and I'm glad things haven't changed over there."

Kyu began to smirk. "But moving on, champ...tell me, how many times have you and Tiffany gone at it?"

I smirked back in response. "Why don't you take a guess and see if you're right or wrong."

"Ohhh damn, shots fired right back!" She laughed. "But come on, you can tell me."

"As much as I would like to, I have to be a gentleman and not tell, there is a code for these sorts of things."

"Awww..." She sighed.

Suddenly, a loud boom noise went off outside my apartment.

 _BGM: MegaDimension Neptunia V-II OST -_ _Illuminati_

"What the..." I rushed to the window and looked at the tower, the HQ part of the Gladstone corporation.

A huge beam suddenly appeared from the top of the tower and the clouds evaporated, then some kind of huge portal was made and thousands upon thousands of unknown stuff came flying in, I had no idea what the hell was going on, but then a massive ray of brightness suddenly appeared around the whole city. I suddenly tripped and fell as the ground shook up.

Moments after, I felt something strange happening to my body and then the ground-shaking moment subsided. I opened my eyes and got up back on my feet before I went over to the window and when I looked out, I was in a state of shock and I gasped loudly with my mouth wide open. The city itself hadn't changed, but the surroundings have, there was now many new places that had appeared. There was a big forest I could see, but I wasn't able to see anything else since I was stuck in my apartment.

 _End Of BGM_

As I moved a little more, I felt different, only to then notice what I was wearing.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" I exclaimed, jumping in shock. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"Woah dude!" Kyu exclaimed. "Your clothes are different, what are you, some kind of knight?"

"That's what I want to know..." I checked myself over. I no longer had my normal clothes, instead I had some kind of adventurer attire complete with one side coated in silver armour, this was certainly something I would most likely find in an RPG game, so why was this happening to me and how the heck did this happen to start with? "Well, I look good since I've played many RPG games before, but to be wearing something like this...it sort of feels real."

"Anyways, what in the actual hell just happened?" Kyu asked as she cleaned herself a little. "Also, what do you mean by RPG games?"

"I don't have a clue..." I sighed. "...but if we go out, we might get some answers."

"Well, I'm coming along with you. No telling what kind of new bullshit is out there."

I nodded. "Good point...let's go."

And with that, we left the apartment to explore the city to find out what really happened, if this has turned into an RPG style world, this could be good or bad. As we continued to walk along the streets to see if anything had changed, I began to feel something a little heavy on my back. I put my hand behind my back felt a metal and sharp object.

"Woah!" I gasped. "Wait...I've got a weapon?"

"Well dude, looks like it's a sword, those things are kinda dangerous, you know." Kyu responded.

"Why didn't you tell me I had this when I got changed?"

"You didn't ask, homie."

I sighed, Kyu was being the same as always. But now that I had a sword on my back, I then knew that I have indeed found myself in an RPG environment.

Was this the event that Venus warned me about? Only I could find the answer to that...and that was when my new journey began.

* * *

 **And so it begins, I'm finally glad to have got Venus in the story, the last hidden character I left out in my previous HuniePop story.**

 **Next time! Mike begins his RPG journey and time will tell if others will join his party, canon or OC's...**


	2. First Battle Win

**Glad to have got this going and I forgot to mention that because I love delivering nods to other franchises, there'll be a minor special guest here...**

* * *

First Battle Win

"Hmm, doesn't seem like the stores around here haven't changed." I said.

"Apart from that huge tower over there." Kyu pointed out.

I looked ahead and the beam that came from the tower was still present and a small circle was above it. If I hazard a guess, there must be something inside that's keeping that portal of some kind from closing. That would have to be the source of the power and if that was cut off, maybe it would close the circle above...oh great, now I'm starting to act like an RPG character, might as well get used to it.

"Yeah, but I don't think their security will allow me or you to just go on in that big tower." I said. "Besides, security looks very tight, especially with those huge gates."

"Then maybe there's a way to get in if we look all around the city."

"I had a feeling you would say that. I guess RPG games are meant to be that challenging, but to see this actually happening for real...I just don't know."

"Well why's that, champ?"

"Well, I'm not a fighter."

She laughed. "Well you better get used to it if this is how the story is going to be."

"Story? Wait, what do you mean this is a story?"

"Don't bother over it in that dome of yours, let's just ask around for information or clues."

Then just by coincidence, a young girl walked up to me, she was dressed in a blue dress with red shoes, like a doll and she had a huge red bag on her back.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Lola's Theme_

"Hello there, travellers." She greeted in a cute voice.

"Uhhh, hi there." I replied. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lola, your one and only place for all the information you could ever want...for a price."

"Well that's convenient." Kyu muttered. She was right, I know a Lola who gets her coffee at the cafe, so this Lola was a very different person altogether. The Lola I know is currently far away on a long vacation in Hawaii, taking a break from her stewardess job.

"Oooh, you have a fairy travelling with you?" Lola noticed. "That's so cool!"

"Yep, but she's more of a guide to be honest." I answered. "So about the information, do you think you can help us?"

Lola smiled. "Sure, as long as you pay me first, I will give you information as accurate as possible."

"Hmm, do we even have any money?" Kyu asked.

"Well, I have some on me." I searched my pockets for Munie since that was the currency in this city. "Will this do?"

Lola nodded and took the money from my hands. "Yes, that's wonderful. Thank you for your patronage."

I had question marks. "Patronage?"

"So what information do you need?"

I shook my head. "Y-yeah, we'd like to know if there's a way to get inside the Corporation building."

"Oh, the headquarters of the Gladstone Corporation. Well they say security is very tight in there and the only clear entrance is through the main gates, but it's locked via security keycards. They were scattered across the areas outside this city, but their whereabouts are unknown at the moment."

"I see and how do we get those keycards?"

"Well first of all, you will need to travel to various dungeons that exist outside the city and to do that, you will need a world map. My sources tell me that you can find one half of the world map at a place called Honeycomb Forest, but there are monsters that lurk over there, good luck with that."

I frowned. "Well thanks for the lack of support there, kid."

She didn't seem to take my frowning kindly. "Hey, if you keep frowning like that, I'm gonna charge you."

I suddenly changed my expression. "Okay, okay...thanks for all that info, I think we're more than ready to start."

Lola smiled again. "Okay, take care, bye bye." She walked off and around the corner.

 _End Of BGM_

"Honeycomb Forest, huh?" Kyu asked. "Well, I think I saw a forest over there."

"Now that you mention it, I can see a few trees." I agreed. "Then we should go, although I'm not too keen on becoming some kind of fighter."

"Well dude, have you played these RPG games before?"

"I have, so I kinda know what to expect, it's just that this is happening too quickly."

"Don't sweat it...besides, there may be a few others who might be in the same situation as you."

Of course, Kyu had a point there. I've become some kind of RPG character, so there's a chance a few others may have become one as well. Kyu led the way as we left the city area and up west to where we found the forest entrance that had a small sign by a tree with an arrow as an indication that we were about to enter a dungeon.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Honeycomb Forest_**

 _BGM: Mugen Souls OST - Oak Tree's Steps_

"So we're inside Honeycomb Forest now." Kyu said. "Well, I wasn't expecting this place to be this big."

"Yeah, the trees are actually much taller than I thought." I added before I looked ahead to see several areas that had some monsters around. "Looks like her info was right, there are monsters around here. Can you fight?"

"Well, my boss warned me about this in advance, so she gave me some fairy magic to work with."

I felt hopeful. "That's kinda cool, so what magic have you got?"

"Just the basics. A simple beam spell and small healing magic."

I frowned again. "So just a simple attack and some small healing...that's it?"

"Well come on, this is like just the beginning of the adventure, so stop moaning."

I sighed. "Alright, alright...so it's just you and me in the party?"

 _ **Kyu joined the party!**_

"Now I am, champ." She beamed.

"Ohhh kaaay...anyways, we can go."

We started exploring the dungeon area and noticed a trio of hornets that saw us and zoomed to us.

"Uh oh...first taste of RPG battles incoming!" I exclaimed pointlessly.

 ** _Three hornets appear!_**

"Let's consider this a chance to go over the basics and get used to things." Kyu said.

"I just hope I don't get stung and be poisoned or paralysed, I don't have any potions." I replied as I drew out my sword.

"Don't worry, I feel that this is a tutorial battle so we're pretty much going to win."

"You've gotten used to RPG games very quickly."

"Well duh, I've seen you playing your video games when I was helping you out months ago."

"Figures...anyways, off I go with a normal attack."

 ** _Mike attacks!_**

 ** _Hornet A is defeated!_**

"Allllll right, my turn." Kyu said.

I should've known this would be turn based as well...

 ** _Kyu attacks!_**

 _ **Hornet B is defeated!**_

 _ **Hornet C attacks!**_

 _ **Hornet C missed!**_

"Get ready, me." I said to myself, preparing to attack.

 ** _Mike attacks!_**

 ** _Hornet C is defeated!_**

"Aw yeah! We got them, just like I said." Kyu jumped as I did a victory pose.

 ** _All enemies are defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 15 EXP!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 2!_**

 ** _Kyu reached lvl. 2!_**

"Huh? I levelled up?" I asked. "They weren't that tough now that I think about it and they just shattered into pixels when we killed them."

"And I didn't have to use any healing magic." Kyu added.

"Hmm, maybe I was stronger than I thought." I pondered before I heard a vibration noise in my pockets. "That's my phone..."

"Who could be calling you?"

"I'll check right now." I opened up my phone and saw that it was a text message from Tiffany.

 _End Of BGM_

 _Mike! Please...save me! Under attack! Help me! Tiff xxx_

I gasped and grew serious. "Come on, Kyu. My love's somewhere in here!"

"Alright, wait for me!"

We rushed towards the end of the dungeon and there was a wide area.

"Is that her?" Kyu asked, pointing to something she found.

There was a downed girl with some armour and a different kind of sword on the ground next to her.

"Tiffany!" I rushed over and grabbed her up to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh...oh Mike...I'm okay, I'm just not well...ow..." She seemed to have been struck down and had a weapon too, I don't think she could fight right now.

Kyu suddenly gasped. "Mike! Incoming big monster!"

"Huh? Where?!"

 _BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1 OST - Splash_

We suddenly heard a huge roar and we turned around to see a big animal had turned up, it was a rhino of sorts, but...it had six legs, what the hell?!

"Aw shit!" Kyu exclaimed. "Looks like that monster's got us trapped."

"Dammit..." I readied myself. "Guess we're not going anywhere until we take out this big boy. Come and get it!"

 ** _Rhino appears!_**

"Normal attacks aren't gonna do much I think, I wonder if I have any skills." I said. "Oooh, maybe I could use this skill..."

 ** _Mike used Quad Strike_**

 ** _Mike caused 40 damage to Rhino_**

"Wait, I may have a skill as well, hold on." Kyu added when it was her turn.

 _ **Kyu used Single Light Shot**_

 _ **Kyu caused 35 damage to Rhino**_

 _ **Rhino attacks!**_

 _ **Rhino caused 25 damage to Mike**_

"Tch! That kinda hurt a little..." I groaned. "...but I gotta soak it up."

 ** _Mike used Quad Strike_**

 ** _Mike caused 40 damage to Rhino_**

Kyu was worried for me at that point. "Hold on, let me heal you."

 ** _Kyu used Small Heal_**

 ** _Mike received 25 HP_**

"Thanks Kyu."

 _ **Rhino attacks!**_

 _ **Rhino caused 25 damage to Kyu**_

"Big mistake there, monster." I smirked. "What else have I got...oooh, an elemental attack, time to use this."

 ** _Mike used Flame Combo_**

 ** _Mike caused 50 damage to Rhino_**

That may have done the trick as the monster roared and fell to the side before is shattered into pixels.

 ** _Rhino defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 50 EXP!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 5!_**

 ** _Mike learned a new skill: Hexagon Slash!_**

 ** _Kyu reached lvl. 5!_**

 ** _Kyu learned a new skill: Double Light Shot!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"Phew!" I sighed in relief. "All in a day's work."

"Nice dude, we even levelled up quite a few." Kyu added. "Now about Tiffany."

"Oh yeah." I went over to Tiffany who was now on her knees and holding her stomach. "Can you walk?"

"I think so...but it still hurts." She replied before she hugged me tightly. "Thanks for saving me, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't got my message."

I held her tight as well before bringing her up to her feet. "Me too...is that your weapon?"

"Yes, it's called a rapier. But I haven't gotten used to using it well enough yet."

"So you already know what's going on?"

"Well, just a little bit. One minute, I was on my way to do a bit of shopping and then this huge boom noise happened and I was knocked down before waking up and that I had changed into this."

"Then it's true, I'm not the only one who's gone through this RPG change."

"Oh, so I can see. At least they're comfortable to wear."

"So, then why did you end up in the forest?" Kyu asked.

"Well, when I asked this young girl about it, she suggested this forest to do a bit of training until that rhino appeared and attacked me." She then thought of something. "Oh that's right, there was a piece of paper in this area somewhere, I think this is it."

She handed out a torn paper and we had a look, it had several diagrams of areas around the city, but only half of it since the other half was still missing.

"That must be the first half of the world map we need." I said. "But still, why did you choose to do this on your own? You know you could've called me and I would've been there to help."

Tiffany felt a little ashamed about it. "Yeah, maybe I should've asked you if I had known I would be attacked suddenly, sorry..."

I shook my head. "It's alright...just as long as you're safe. But don't make me worry over this next time, please."

"I promise." She moved her head to mine and we shared a gentle kiss.

"Oooh my, shall I give you two some private time?" Kyu remarked. "Seriously though, save that for later."

Tiffany giggled. "So what do we do now?"

"Shouldn't we get in touch with our friends and see if they can help?" I suggested.

"Well, I tried that earlier, but for some reason, I couldn't get a hold of any of them."

"None of them...that can't be good." I felt concerned. "Then we might as well head back to the city and look for that Lola girl to see if she has any info."

"Yeah, I think we're done here." Kyu agreed. "Let's go, I could do with a pedicure anyway."

I sighed as we left Honeycomb Forest, that was a real first taste of an RPG battle, but we were able to get through it. Guess I do have what it takes to be a fighter after all...

* * *

 **If you're curious on the elemental attacks, they are** **ice, fire, wind and lightning and each of them can be strong or weak against one other element.**

 **Next time! The party journey to the next dungeon to find the second half of the map.**


	3. A Caving Experience

**Not much to say except that I hope you like the added BGM's I'm putting in at key points, it's become a new thing I've liked adding in. :)**

* * *

A Caving Experience

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Peaceful Town_

"Hey Mike, didn't you feel that?" Kyu asked as we reached the city.

"Feel what? Flatulence?" I responded randomly.

Kyu frowned at me. "No dumb ass! I'm talking about our bodies. When we returned here, I began to feel much better."

"Now that you've said it, I feel back to normal." Tiffany said who was holding my hand.

"Oh I see, so this city acts as a healing place in case we come back here with very low health or something." I responded. "Well that's one good thing, now where's that information seller?"

After walking a while, there didn't seem to be any sign of her.

"Hmm, I don't see her...that's not good." Kyu said.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this ourselves." I then pondered for a second. "Hmm, lemme look at that torn map again."

Tiffany handed it over and I took notes of what was on there. It seemed that there was another path that leads to a small hill, but it also has a cave entrance by the stone pathway and it was called the Syrup Mines, odd name for a dungeon that may have the presence of mine carts, but I shouldn't complain.

"Syrup mines and it's north west outside the city." Tiffany said. "I guess we could go there and see if there's anything we can use."

"I agree, but I think we should stock up on healing items first." I lightly warned. "If there's one thing I know about RPG's, it's that having potions can go a long way."

"Yeah but where are we gonna find an item shop?" Kyu asked.

I then spotted a store that interested me and it had a familiar face inside.

"I think I've found our item store." I pointed. "And it's over there."

We walked over and the familiar person saw us before waving at me.

"Oh, good day to you, Mike." She greeted.

"Beli, I didn't expect to see you here." I replied. I was gonna ask how did this happen to her, but I felt that it was better to leave it. "Is this yours?"

"It is, after my yoga training sessions at the gym became popular, I was given an anonymous donation to open up this store so I could sell a lot of items."

"An anonymous donation?" I asked with confusion. "Sounds very suspicious to me, but if it means selling items that could be useful, I guess that's a good thing."

Beli nodded. "They are, I should be having plenty of items in stock soon. For now, all I can sell are healing potions, is there any you need to buy?"

"Yes, we're looking to have a healing potion each for the upcoming battles."

"Wonderful, so three small healing potions. Normally, a small healing potion will come towards 50 munies, but since you appear to be starting out, why don't you take these? It's on the house."

"Really, are you sure?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I trust you well enough that you will come back with money the next time we meet...even if all of you don't look the same."

"Say, what are you getting at, exactly?" Kyu asked who didn't seem pleased.

"Oh, please forgive me, I didn't mean it in an impolite way." Beli said.

"That's all fine, in any case, thank you very much, Beli." I smiled. "We'll make sure to come back again if we need more items."

"You're very much welcome...take good care."

 ** _Item acquired: Small Healing Potion x 3_**

"Alright, I think we're ready to go and make some progress." I declared. "To the Syrup Mines!"

"Yeah!" Kyu responded.

"Tiffany love, are you able to battle again?"

"Yes, I'm alright now, I may not have much with my skills since I don't play RPG games as much as Nikki does, but I'll do my best." She replied before holding my hand again.

"Then we welcome you to the party, babe." Kyu said.

 _ **Tiffany joined the party!**_

 _End Of BGM_

Following the directions on the torn map, we walked north west out of the city and towards a small hill where an entrance was nearby.

"This leads inside, but I somehow doubt monsters could be in there...then I may as well be completely wrong." I said.

"You know dude, you should not talk out loud to yourself." Kyu pointed out.

I sighed, rubbing my head. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Don't worry about it, I'm with you now." Tiffany assured, standing close to me.

I smiled at her, sometimes I feel lucky to have her as my girlfriend and I'm kinda keen to see how she performs in battle.

 ** _Entering dungeon: Syrup Mines_**

 _BGM: Descent OST - Lunar Outpost_

The mines inside were more like a cave, but there were a few destroyed rail lines and some spiked rocks on the ceiling, the whole place was coloured in a light black colour.

"We're here...but it's kind of gloomy and already I'm getting vibes about this place." I said.

"Umm Mike, mind if I hold on to you a little tight?" Tiffany asked. "It's kinda scary for me."

"Sure...but all we need to do is find that second half of the map, if it's here and then we can leave."

"Easier said than done, champ." Kyu sighed. "Let's go, if we stick close, we won't get lost."

We walked close and took notice of the monsters around, there were quite a few new ones, not like the ones in the forest. Most of these new ones were ants, but of a big size, instead of the normal tiny sized ones. We ended up engaging with a few along the way, but with three of us in the party, we were able to defeat a few of them.

"There's a few broken mine carts in this part." I commented. "Something must've happened here, for it would explain those flying flame skulls I saw."

"Whatever it was, I hope that we don't end up the same way as those poor people." Tiffany said.

We continued onwards to a chasm path, so we had to be very careful and that we don't fall off. We eventually crossed it, although poor Tiffany, I had to keep a hold of her due to her shivering a little. Once we crossed to the other side, we resumed walking all the way to the end of the dungeon with a big area and there was a treasure chest at the far end.

"No sign of anything here...wait." I said. "I see a treasure chest, I hear those can be opened in an RPG game."

"Then why don't we open that bad boy?" Kyu asked.

"I like to, but something is way off. This is a treasure chest that's in plain sight and in a big area, it's perfect for an ambush if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, but we need to find out what's in there or we'll never know what to do next." Tiffany said.

I sighed a little. "Yeah I know, that's why I want you two to be extra cautious and stay close while I open that chest."

We walked closer to it and I crouched down, there was no lock on the chest and I lifted the top which moved easily and I looked inside to see the contents I picked up.

 ** _Items acquired: Iron Sword,_** ** _Medium Healing Potion._**

 ** _Key item acquired: Second Half of World Map._**

"This is it, we've found it!" I exclaimed. "Now we just need to glue these two pieces of the map together and-"

 _End Of BGM_

*HISSSS!*

I was cut off by a sudden squeal from a monster behind me.

"Look out!" Kyu yelled as we jumped back.

 _BGM: Descent OST - Tethys H20 Mine_

Now I could see where the sequel came from, unlike those grey ones we fought, this was one giant brown ant with wings.

*HISSSS!*

"Oh crap...that must be the queen behind those ants." I quickly replaced my copper sword with the iron sword I picked up to get ready.

"Ewww, those ants are creepy." Tiffany shivered.

"Quit the talking girlfriend, let's squash this bug!" Kyu exclaimed.

 ** _Ant Queen appears!_**

"I hope we're strong enough to get out of this one." I said.

 ** _Mike used skill Hexagon Slash!_**

 ** _Ant Queen received 75 damage!_**

"Alright, my first chance to strike." Tiffany took a deep breath.

 ** _Tiffany used skill Triple Thrust!_**

 ** _Ant Queen received 45 damage!_**

"I'm gonna crush ya, player!" Kyu spoke in her gangster fairy mood.

 ** _Kyu used skill Double Light Shot!_**

 ** _Ant Queen received 50 damage!_**

"It's gonna attack, get ready!"

 ** _Ant Queen released Purple Mist!_**

 _ **The party received 40 damage each!**_

"Ugh, at least we didn't get poisoned." I said. "Let's keep it up."

 ** _Mike used skill Hexagon Slash_**

 ** _Ant Queen received 75 damage!_**

"I think it's almost finished." Tiffany pointed out. "Here I go!"

 ** _Tiffany used skill Lightning Thrust_**

 ** _Ant Queen received 100 damage!_**

*HISSS!*

 _ **Ant Queen defeated!**_

 _End Of BGM_

 _ **The party received 100 EXP!**_

 _ **The party received 500 Munie!**_

 _ **Mike Reached lvl. 8!**_

 _ **Tiffany reached lvl. 8!**_

 ** _Tiffany_** _ **learned a new skill, Ice Thrust**_

 _ **Kyu reached lvl. 8!**_

"Hah...it's done." I panted. "That was hard work."

"Aw yeah!" Kyu fist-pumped into the air. "We won big time."

"I'm glad it was ants, it would've been a big problem if we were dealing with spiders."

"Mike!" Tiffany moaned.

"Hehe, I'm joking...come on, let's get out of here."

We left the Syrup Mines and travelled back to the city when Tiffany's phone went off.

"Hold on a second." She checked her phone. "It's Nikki! She says that she wants to meet us at the accommodation."

"Okay, let's go right away." I replied.

I knew what she meant by accommodation, cause Tiffany, Nikki and Audrey were still sharing the same place as they still had a few years of studying at the campus. When we arrived at the place, Tiffany went in first and Kyu and I followed inside and over to the living room where Nikki was sitting.

"Hey Tiffany and hey Mike and..." She paused, noticing Kyu with us. "Umm, didn't you go back somewhere?"

"Well, there's a reason for that." Kyu replied.

"Hmm, I guess it makes sense, since I have something important to tell you all."

We sat down on the available seats with Tiffany and me sitting close on the sofa.

"So what is it?" Tiffany asked.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Lonely Time_

"It's about with what's going on here ever since that huge explosion noise." Nikki replied. "And I believe I have figured it out."

"That's good to know." I said.

"I can tell that the Gladstone Corporation is the one behind it, they seem to have created a gateway that has allowed magic powers to come into our world and as a result, it has affected the entire area around the city, creating these separate dungeons where monsters roam freely. There are no monsters in the city, because that's how the Corporation set it up to be."

"That would explain why the city is still peaceful, despite what's going on in the surroundings."

"But that's not all, I believe that the security protection that offered to people is just a front for something much bigger and I think this is only the start of what their big plan is, but what that big plan truly is, I have yet to figure it out."

"And the only way we can really find out is if we can get inside their HQ tower, which is impossible since we don't have the keycards."

Nikki nodded. "I know a little about their security, there are five keycards the last time I checked, some of them are being carried around and others are protected by boss monsters in a few of the dungeons. So in a way, we are now living in an RPG world, one that we can't escape unless we defeat the Gladstone Corporation."

Well at least we're not wearing any headgear that keep us inside a VR game, but this wasn't the time for references.

"So if we could get those keycards, we'll have a chance to plan our next move?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, but we would need a map."

"Oh yes, we have one here but it's been torn in half." Tiffany showed the two pieces to Nikki.

Nikki put the pieces on the table and grabbed something from the kitchen cupboard. "I'll take care of this, just give me a few."

We nodded and watched as Nikki applied some very thin clear glue on the pieces and placed them together before a tiny light appeared around the torn sides and then it disappeared, revealing a now whole map that looked like it was in perfect condition.

"Is that part of the RPG world we're in?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, here you are." Nikki handed the map back to us.

 ** _Key item acquired: World Map_**

"Thanks." I said. "Now we can finally have a clear look at where we need to go."

"I hear that one of the keycards we're looking for is in that lava dungeon." Nikki said. "And I would like to join you, but I'm going to have to stay here in case Audrey comes back wasted or something."

"Join us? You mean you're a potential party member?" Kyu asked.

"Sort of, this leads me to believe that some of us have been chosen to take on this quest, like you three and me. I also suggest that you find potential party members who can join us, strength in numbers and all that."

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have more, but it's knowing where and when that can happen." I said. "At least we can start making progress."

"Yes, but it's getting towards sunset, I would like to call it a day, if you don't mind." Tiffany said, looking at me.

I smiled at her. "Alright, let's rest for today and continue this quest tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, homie." Kyu stretched. "Think I'll spend the night here, you two can go back to your place, hehe."

 _End Of BGM_

Tiffany and I blushed, we knew what Kyu was trying to suggest, but we weren't going to think more on it. We said our byes to Nikki and Kyu before we left the accommodation and walked back to my apartment. Tiffany was feeling tired and I felt a little exhausted myself, so we just stripped down to our underwear and got in my bed and snuggled close.

"Mmmm, I love you Mike, goodnight..." She said.

"I love you too, Tiffany, goodnight..."

We both kissed a few times before we began to drift off and sleep away, leaving me to ponder over what's happened today.

Venus was right, this is a journey that will push my mind and body, even if it's not happening as big as what she made out to be just yet.

* * *

 **Next time! With the World Map now in their possession, the journey to collect the five keycards can finally begin.**


	4. Playing With Fire & Ice

**New chapter and I forgot to add one more thing, there'll be a few moments where the POV changes as the story progresses.**

* * *

Playing With Fire & Ice

The next day arrived and following the map that we now had in perfect condition thanks to Nikki, we proceeded to head over to the next dungeon that had a tunnel entrance, similar to the one that led to Syrup Mines. Here we go again with another cave, but as we walked inside, it started getting a little bit hot and even the air was quite warm.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Underground Furnace_**

 _BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2 OST -_ _Magmatic Magnetics_

"The Underground Furnace." Kyu said. "Ouch! This place is hotter than my hormones!"

"There's a time and a place to say that you know." I sighed.

"Let's just focus on why we're here, please?" Tiffany requested. "There should be a key card around here somewhere."

I nodded. "Right and it'll probably be guarded, let's just stay on our feet in case of monster attacks along the way."

We walked onwards and taking note of the area. There was definitely lava flowing in this place, but why though, I never heard of a city having lava flowing underground...oh wait, this is an RPG world now, perhaps I shouldn't question logic and hurt my brain in the future, why am I even talking to myself?

The monsters around were different again, there were little vultures that had flames on them and a couple of strange looking snails and moving rocks with fists. Those were also the monsters we had to attack in order to advance and this place seemed to be ideal somewhat as it helped us to get stronger and level up in a way.

Soon, we got towards the end where a small area had a pedestal and something small on it.

"There'e something on that pedestal." Kyu commented. "Is that what we need?"

"Yes, that looks like a keycard." Tiffany replied. "Looks like Nikki was right, she's very smart for sure."

I wasn't convinced though, something had to appear before we can grab that.

*SKRAW!*

 _BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2 OST - War Readiness_

A big eagle appeared and it was on fire...literally!

*SKRAW!*

"Woah, this bird thinks it can fly as good as me?" Kyu remarked.

"No time for pointless stuff like that, missy." I replied.

"I don't think this big bird is going to be teaching us the alphabet." Tiffany said.

"Uhhh love, please leave the references to me..."

"S-sorry..."

 ** _Flame Phoenix appears!_**

"Sorry birdie, but you're just too hot to handle." I smirked.

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Slash!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 75 damage!_**

"Time to see if this works." Tiffany said.

 ** _Tiffany used Ice Thrust!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 125 damage!_**

"Hmm, what should I do here?" Kyu asked.

 ** _Kyu used Triple Light Shot!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 99 damage!_**

*SKRAW!*

 ** _Flame Phoenix released a Flame Tornado!_**

 ** _The party received 75 damage!_**

"Y-ouch!" I jumped, trying to put the fires out. "I'm gonna need an ice bag after this!"

 ** _Mike used Running Strike!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 80 damage!_**

"Okay, same as before..."

 ** _Tiffany used Ice Thrust!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 125 damage!_**

"I've got this!"

 ** _Kyu used Heart Breaker!_**

 ** _Flame Phoenix received 100 damage!_**

*SKRAW!*

 ** _Flame Phoenix defeated!_**

 ** _The party received 200 EXP and 350 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 11!_**

 ** _Mike learned a new skill: Lightning Strike!_**

 ** _Tiffany reached lvl. 11!_**

 ** _Kyu reached lvl. 11!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"And done." Kyu said. "That birdie will never fly again."

I walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the key card. "Alright, one down, four to go."

 ** _Key item acquired: Red Keycard_**

"I'm like happy we got this, but can we go back to the outside, please?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, we're going now." I answered. "I don't think I can stand this heat for much longer."

We left the dungeon and it was great to be back outside in the open air. I took out the map and began to plan where to go next.

"According to this map, we're kinda close to the next dungeon area, this ice one."

"So after going through fire, we're gonna have the opposite?" Kyu asked. "I hope we have something to keep us warm if we're going there."

"We should do and there may well be another keycard inside."

With that decided, we took a left turn towards a run down area with a destroyed building that was shaped like a church.

"To think that a church like this could be all the way out here." I commented. "I really never took the time to explore the areas outside this city, I guess."

"Probably because you were busy drowning your sorrows at the bar." Kyu teased.

I frowned. "Don't remind me."

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Glacier Ruins_**

 _BGM: Timesplitters 2 OST - Notre Dame_

We took a step into the church entrance and there was a downstairs pathway. Walking downwards, the place began to feel very cold until we saw the huge hall that was covered in ice and mostly destroyed furniture and lighting. The monsters were impressive to look at as well, there were blue-coloured souls and some dark blue knights with icicles as swords roaming around the arches that lead to other areas.

"Brrrr..." Tiffany shivered. "...this place is...t-t-too cold."

"Come here, I'll share my warmth with you." I put my arms around her to give her some warmth.

She put her arms around me. "Thank you..."

"Listen, I'm cold too, but this is no time to be frisky." Kyu remarked. "Let's get moving, maybe we'll warm up a little."

We walked close and explored the dungeon, taking on the blue souls to start with and they were easy to deal with, but those knights with them icicle swords were something else, their attacks packed a bit of a punch, but at least there weren't that many to take on.

"I've been thinking about the money we have now." I said as we resumed exploring the iced ruins. "When we get back, it may be a good chance to get better weapons."

"I agree, but Beli's store only sells items." Tiffany reminded. "Maybe there'll be a weapons store elsewhere if we look hard enough."

Suddenly, we heard a women yell at the far end of somewhere.

"Did you hear that?" Kyu asked. "Sounds like a babe is in trouble."

"It came from the path just in front of us, we better rush." I said.

The three of us ran down a long hallway and entered into a big iced throne room where there were a few monsters and one big monster, they were in a circle, looking at a person who was down on the ice floor and there was a pedestal beyond with a small object, that must be the second keycard we're looking for.

"Over there!" Kyu exclaimed.

We rushed down the unsafe stairs and onto the huge circle area where the monsters spotted us. We had a much better look at them now, they were a group of four of those blue souls and one huge reaper with an iced scythe. If there's one thing I'm not keen on with RPG games, it's these un-dead monsters, they can be very tricky to deal with.

I then noticed who it was that was on the ground. "Huh?! Kyanna!"

"Kyanna! The salon hairdresser?!" Tiffany exclaimed. "No way, has she become an RPG character too?"

"If so, then we're gonna have to deal with this before we can get her out."

Easier said then done though.

 _BGM: Timesplitters 2 OST - Notre Dame Boss_

"Mortal trespassers!" The reaper spoke.

"What, you can talk?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"How dare this mortal questions my fate." The reaper readied his weapon. "Knights of the church, guard the fallen woman. We must erase all who dare plaque our realm!"

"I don't think this creep is friendly at all." I said.

"No shit, what gave that away?" Kyu rudely replied.

"Just saying..."

"C-come on you two, we need to save Kyanna!" Tiffany said.

 ** _Ice Reaper appears!_**

"Stay away from my friends you undead freak!"

 ** _Mike used Lightning Strike!_**

 ** _Ice Reaper received 100 damage!_**

"I'll use that attack too, Mike."

 ** _Tiffany used Lightning Thrust!_**

 ** _Ice Reaper received 100 damage!_**

"You two are lucky to have that, least I've learnt this new skill."

 ** _Kyu used Angel Zap!_**

 ** _Ice Reaper's defence has decreased by 25!_**

"Be gone, mortals!"

 ** _Ice Reaper attacks!_**

 ** _Mike received 85 damage!_**

 ** _Mike is bleeding!_**

"Argh! That kind of hurt...and I'm bleeding."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Slash!_**

 ** _Ice Reaper received 85 damage!_**

"Mike! Heal yourself, quick!"

 ** _Tiffany used Lightning Thrust!_**

 ** _Ice Reaper received 100 damage!_**

"I've got your back, dude."

 ** _Kyu used Small Healing Potion!_**

 ** _Mike receives 50 HP and is no longer bleeding!_**

"This isn't over!"

 ** _The Ice Reaper unleashed toxic mist!_**

 ** _The party received 45 damage!_**

"This one isn't fooling around...but I've gotta make this count."

 ** _Mike used Lightning Strike_**

 ** _Ice Reaper received 150 damage!_**

"Mortals win this day...we are finished!"

 ** _Ice Reaper defeated!_**

 ** _Party received 300 EXP and 600 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 13!_**

 ** _Tiffany reached lvl. 13!_**

 ** _Kyu reached lvl. 13!_**

The reaper suddenly frizzled up and evaporated, along with the four souls that faded as well.

"We did it!" I exclaimed.

"Kyanna!" Tiffany rushed over to her as Kyu went and grabbed the blue keycard.

"Ugh...ugh...uhhhh..." Kyanna was battered for sure, looks like she had a tough fight.

"This isn't good, we're gonna have to take her to our safe zone." I said.

"Good idea, I've got the keycard as well, that's two down, three to go." Kyu responded.

 _ **Key item acquired: Blue Keycard**_

I nodded as I put Kyanna on my back. "Stay with us, Kyanna, we're getting you out of here."

We rushed up the stairs, past the hallways and right out of the ice ruins before walking back to the city and to the safe zone that was the shared accommodation.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Peaceful Mind_

"I think she's stable now." Nikki said as we watched over her.

"So she'll be okay?" Tiffany asked.

She nodded. "As an RPG gamer myself, I'm sure of it."

"Anyways, we're making great progress at a fast pace." Kyu said. "We already have two of the five keycards."

"Yeah, but getting the rest will take some doing." I pondered. "I have a feeling that the real challenge has yet to begin."

"As long as you keep grinding to high levels, you can do it." Nikki encouraged.

"I had a feeling you would say that, no RPG game is complete without some form of grinding after all."

"So where shall we go next once Kyanna's recovered?"

Before I could answer, Kyanna began to move and she sat up slowly before opening her eyes.

"Ngh...oww...where am I?"

"Kyanna, you alright?" Tiffany asked.

Kyanna looked at us. "Huh...Tiffany...Mike...Nikki, boy do I feel happy to see you."

"Sounds like she's back to normal already..." Kyu muttered.

"Did you rescue me?"

"Yeah, we found you on the ground at the ice ruins, but we had to take out that reaper." I said. "Speaking of which, what were you doing there?"

"Oh, I was following a request to retrieve a keycard, although I wasn't told about the reaper deep inside, I thought I was done for."

Nikki hummed. "Then you must be a potential party member if you went in there, right?"

"I guess so, say why don't fight alongside you all. I'd be the perfect choice if you want to take down multiple monsters."

"Really, what kind of weapon do you have?" Tiffany asked.

Kyanna moved her hands from underneath the bed sheets and revealed metal fist gloves that looked solid.

"So you're more for a combat fighter than a swords person?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's so strange though. One moment, I was finishing my time at the salon, then the next thing I knew, I fell and then I woke up with these on my hands."

I nodded. "I see...then perhaps we should explain why this has happened."

And so Nikki told Kyanna about the events that occurred as well as what Tiffany, Kyu and myself have gone through so far.

"Okay...I understand a lot more." Kyanna said. "But to be honest, I wasn't much of an RPG fan when I was a little younger."

"It's fine." Nikki assured. "You'll get the hang of it soon. By the way, I have some new information for you."

"Really, what is it you've found?" Kyu asked.

"Well, I've heard rumours of increased activity happening in the Abandoned Slums. It might be worth checking that out."

"Abandoned Slums? Sounds like an ideal spot for troublemakers."

"Yeah, I've also heard that the Gladstone Corporation's security team have chosen to collect all the five keycards, but there's a problem with that."

"We have the two that were in the dungeons." I finished.

"Exactly, so there's a chance that they'll send out a search party to deal with us very soon."

"Then we better make a move on as fast as we can." I looked at Kyanna. "Oh, sorry we didn't answer about your offer."

"Yes, we'd love to have you join us." Tiffany added.

Kyanna smiled. "Thanks guys, I'm looking forward to showing those monsters the one two three combo."

 ** _Kyanna joined the party!_**

"As long as you know that I'm here too, okay?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that...who are you again?" Kyanna replied.

"It's Kyu and don't ask about my wings."

"I wouldn't dream of it, not after what I've seen already."

After a few minutes of resting, we made preparations to move on to the next dungeon, this was only going to get more hectic from here on out.

* * *

 **Next time! With four members now in the party, the quest for collecting keycards continue.**


	5. From Enemy To Ally

**Time to get some OC's coming into play now, along with a familiar one from the previous Huniepop story that some readers may recognise.**

* * *

From Enemy To Ally

 _Narrator's POV_

Meanwhile, at the Gladstone Corporation...

 _BGM: Megadimension Neptunia V-II OST - Illuminati_

At the top floor of the tower where the view of the city can been, the company president watched over the sight with the changed areas around the city.

"Vice President Atkins." The President said. "What is the current report on our business?"

"They're up today again, mister President." The vice president replied. "Ever since this building went up, we've been raking in the money and profits too."

"Good, as long as we have those profits, the corporation can continue to rise. Those poor civilians have no idea of what our company is aiming for."

"The increase in security, pffft haha! That's just a front for a much bigger plan, I guess researching into that magic underneath this building paid off."

"Yes, but changing this world into a fantasy world with fantasy magic is merely the beginning of what we desire."

The vice president grinned. "Control of the city and then control of the country and with our new powers, we'll be unstoppable."

"Correct, I also understand that you chose to join the corporation because you were looking for someone you knew?" The President asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the trail that I watched months ago, I knew exactly where to go and this city is where I can finally settle the score."

Suddenly, the doors opened and in came an employee.

"President, we have an emergency!"

The two men turned around. "What do you want, making a huge fuss in front of the President isn't cool." The Vice President said.

"I apologise. But-but...the five keycards that you've requested...two of them are missing!"

"What? The two that were placed in the dungeons?"

"Y-y-yes, Vice President! The red and blue keycards were stolen, rumours are that they were taken by a party, many hours ago."

"Hmm, this could be a problem." The President said. "Mister Atkins, what do you suggest we do?"

"I have the best solution, let us call in The Quintet." Vice President suggested. "They should be able to handle this."

"Impressive idea. Now employee, call them in here for a briefing, it is time to begin our next step."

"Right away, mister President!" The employee rushed out of the office.

The Vice President looked through the window as the President sat down in his chair.

"I know you're out there, Mike." He muttered with a grin. "I'm Ken Atkins and I hope you're ready to face me, soon...hmhmhm..."

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 _Normal POV_

We travelled south east of the city towards the ocean where a very run down section of the city was.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Abandoned Slums_**

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST - Bayside Plant_

Well at first, I didn't find it likely that the run down part of the city was turned into a dungeon, but I was wrong.

"We're here, but I have a bad feeling about this place." I said. "This place is really nothing but a dump with wrecked roads and totaled cars, even monsters are here."

"No kidding, I would never wanna see my child end up here." Kyanna replied.

"So why are we here again?" Kyu asked.

"Nikki said that there may be something interesting here." Tiffany answered. "Apart from the monsters, obviously."

We walked around close and took note of the monsters, it seems Nikki was right, security around here was kinda unique. The monsters were small floating robots with tiny sensors and some medium sized bipedal ones with cockpit bodies. Looks like we're gonna face metal type monsters, so psychical attacks alone won't be enough. Elemental attacks should do the trick.

"Hold on girls, maybe it's best if we use elemental attacks." I suggested. "Those metal type monsters look like they can take a lot of damage."

"Yeah, those things look tough, at least I'm around the same level as all of you." Kyanna said. "Just let me at them."

"Alright, let's see what you've got, let's grind!"

We engaged in a battle with the small floating bots and it seemed my suggestion worked as we took them out with minimal effort and Kyanna was definitely very helpful with her fist combo attacks, in hindsight, I feel really grateful to have a party member like her on the team. Maybe soon we'll find someone who can do ranged attacks. As we continued walking along and dealing with metal monsters, we reached near the end of the dungeon where a group of metal bots were standing, guarding something.

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST - A Lively Mind_

"Guess we're not going any further until those are gone." Kyanna said. "Hiyah!"

 ** _Mech Warriors appeared!_**

"I'll go first as always!"

 _ **Mike used Lightning Slash!**_

 _ **Mech Warrior A is defeated!**_

"Time to jam out!"

 ** _Kyanna used Lightning Combo!_**

 ** _Mech Warrior B is defeated!_**

"Save some for me."

 ** _Tiffany used Lightning Thrust!_**

 ** _Mech Warrior C received 175 damage!_**

"Awww, no third one hit kill in a row? I'll finish it off then."

 _ **Kyu attacks!**_

 _ **Mech Warrior C is defeated!**_

 _ **The party earned 75 EXP and 100 Munie!**_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well...that was easy." I said. "They must've been hiding something important."

We looked at something that was on the floor, it was very small too, like a keycard.

"Huh? That's a yellow keycard." Tiffany said. "But why is it laying down here?"

I already had a bad feeling. "I feel that we may have walked into a trap."

"Right you have, new buddy." A male voice responded.

We turned around to see a guy who was dressed in a grey shirt with a gold sleeveless jacket and dark cyan jeans with white boots, his weapon was like a sword, almost like mine. I don't know who this guy is, but it seems like he could hold his own and may potentially be troublesome.

"Hey there, people." He greeted. "Sorry to break this to you, but you're gonna have to come with me."

"Come with you, what the hell for?" Kyu asked.

"Guess it'd be better if I introduced myself, then. The name's Gavin Stone and I am the right hand man for one member of the Quintet."

"Quintet...well that's nice and all, but that doesn't answer our question." I said.

"Well it's simple, the Corporation knows you've got two of the keycards and they would like them back, otherwise, I may have to use force."

"If you wanna use force, just go right ahead, I'll take you on."

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII OST - War Cry_

Gavin smiled. "Oh really new buddy? You better watch it. I may not look much, but I'm stronger than you think."

"Then I say bring it on, because we refuse to go with you."

"Fine by me, then let's go one on one, no one else is allowed!"

I sighed. "Whatever..."

 _ **Gavin appears!**_

"Get ready."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Strike!_**

 ** _Gavin received 120 damage!_**

"Let's go, buddy."

 ** _Gavin attacks!_**

 ** _Mike received 75 damage!_**

"Tch..."

 ** _Mike used Qaud Strike!_**

 ** _Gavin received 100 damage!_**

"No...not yet..."

 ** _Gavin used Hollow Strike!_**

 ** _Mike received 100 damage!_**

"Ngh! You got me there..."

 ** _Mike used Fire Slash!_**

 ** _Gavin received 150 damage!_**

"Damn...you're strong...ugh."

 ** _Gavin is defeated!_**

 ** _Mike received 200 EXP and 200 Munie!_**

"I give in...ugh...you're really strong." Gavin groaned, trying to stand up.

"Thanks..." I panted. "...you were impressive too, you know?"

"Sheesh...what a insult!" A third voice intervened.

We saw another male but he was dressed as some kind of biker with a leather jacket and he had his hands wrapped in steel chains with barbed wire.

"Brad..." Gavin said. "I didn't mean to lose, he was just too strong and I took him lightly."

"Quiet, moron!" Brad spoke rudely. "I'll deal with this myself!" He knocked Gavin out of the way.

"I don't like this guy at all." Kyanna said with a stern face. "He looks like a savage criminal."

"Yeah, he just treated his right hand man like he wasn't anything." Tiffany added.

"So, you must be Mike, the one the Corporation is after." Brad said to me.

I wasn't going to take this lightly. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well aren't you a cunning one, I like that. Fine, I'll be lovely dovey for a moment. I'm Brad, one of The Quintet and we were sent out to retrieve the keycards and look who we find? The very same party who's been doing well for themselves, but it isn't enough for someone as strong as me. Now hand the keycards over and maybe I won't kill you."

"Screw you, asshole!" Kyu remarked. "We'll never hand them over."

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Defeat The Enemy_

Brad grunted. "So you wanna do this the hard way? You're gonna regret that choice...now watch as I come forth with my chains and whip you to death!"

"This is gonna get very dangerous, don't let your guards down!" I exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA!"

 ** _Brad appears!_**

"This guy is definitely the worst we've seen so far."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Strike!_**

 ** _Brad received 150 damage!_**

"I don't want us to lose."

 ** _Tiffany used Wind Thrust!_**

 ** _Brad received 125 damage!_**

"I'm gonna knock you out!"

 ** _Kyanna used Ice Combo!_**

 ** _Brad received 100 damage!_**

"Maybe you like some magic from me?"

 ** _Kyu used Triple Angel Shot!_**

 ** _Brad received 150 damage!_**

"Hehehehe, is that all you've got...lemme show you real power!"

 ** _Brad used Typhoon Whip!_**

 ** _The party received 100 damage!_**

"Damn, this one is strong...he really is a member of the Quintet."

 ** _Mike used Wind Slash!_**

 ** _Brad received 135 damage!_**

"I'm a little...hurt."

 ** _Tiffany used Pentagon Thrust!_**

 ** _Brad received 125 damage!_**

"Come on, we've got this!"

 ** _Kyanna used Wind Combo!_**

 ** _Brad received 140 damage!_**

"Nooo...you...bastards!"

 _End of BGM_

 ** _Brad defeated!_**

 ** _The party received 350 EXP and and 600 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 15!_**

 ** _Mike learned a new skill: Lucky Seven Slash!_**

 _ **Tiffany reached lvl. 14!**_

 _ **Kyanna reached lvl. 14!**_

 _ **Kyanna learned a new skill: 10-Hit Combo!**_

 _ **Kyu reached lvl. 14!**_

 _ **Kyu learned a new skill: Multi Heal!**_

"What the...no! I won't accept this!" Brad panted.

"Give it up, Brad, you're not fooling anyone." I responded. "Now why don't you run back to the Corporation with your tail between your legs...if you actually had a tail."

"Yeah, don't ever think of showing your face again." Kyanna added.

"Let's just go." Kyu said. "I've got the green keycard anyways."

We turned around and we were about to leave when...

"Ha ha ha ha...you've let your guard down." Brad smirked.

"Watch out, buddy!" Gavin exclaimed.

Suddenly, a swipe came in and I saw blood dripping on the floor.

"Gah!" Brad coughed. "Gavin...are...you...stabbing me in the...back?!"

"Nah, I wouldn't call this backstabbing, more like payback for when you knocked me down." He explained. "You're nothing but a heartless criminal, the Quintet is better off without you, although I don't really speak for the other four members that aren't here."

"The Quintet...will avenge me...because...of...you..." He collapsed on the ground.

"Wow..." I said quietly. "...thanks Gavin. That would've been nasty if you hadn't stopped him."

"It's no problem at all, Mike. Yeah, the corporation told me about your name, no hard feelings?"

"Nah, I don't mind if the Corporation is coming after me, but it does mean that this is going to get quite serious now that one of the Quintet is gone."

Gavin nodded. "Yeah and I have a horrible feeling that I'm going to be branded as a traitor now." He then thought of an idea. "So from this day onward, I would like to offer my services to you."

"You wanna join my party?"

"Yeah, you're quite strong and you said I was impressive, so I think it would be best if we work together from now on, you all look like you're strong too."

I had to get their approval, just to be sure. "Hmm, what do you think girls?"

"Well, Nikki did say that it would be best to recruit as many people as possible so we have a better chance of saving the city." Kyu said. "I say go for it, champ."

Tiffany and Kyanna nodded in agreement.

"Alright, it's settled." I turned back to him and shook his hand. "Welcome to the team, Gavin Stone."

"Woooo yeah!" He exclaimed happily. "I'll make sure my skills improve as we journey together!"

 ** _Gavin joined the party!_**

And with that, we left the Abandoned Slums and walked back to the accommodation.

Three cards now collected, we're more than halfway to getting them all and using them to get inside the Corporation Tower.

* * *

 **Next time! The party journey towards the next dungeon where Mike meets a man who is devoted to his blade...**


	6. Ways Of The Warrior

**Time for a new chapter and time for a new dungeon with the usual choice of BGM's. ;)**

* * *

Ways Of The Warrior

Back at the accommodation, we explained what had happened to Nikki who seemed quite pleased with herself a bit.

"So that would explain why we have a second guy in the room." She said.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya Nikki." Gavin greeted. "Yer kinda cool."

"Yeeeeeaaaaah."

Kyu's wings suddenly flashed and this caught our attention.

"Oh, it's my boss who's calling for me." She said.

"Your boss?" Kyanna asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's urgent. I have to go and see my boss now."

I was a little surprised. "Huh? Right now, already?"

"Yeah, looks like I may be away for a while, but I'll be alright."

I couldn't help but feel a little down, but if Venus wants her for something, then it'd be best for her to to go.

"Don't be down in the dumps, dude. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, you take care and remember to come back."

Kyu then hugged me before she waved at the others and suddenly vanished.

 ** _Kyu left the party!_**

"That just leaves four in the party." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, but we're pretty much getting stronger all the time." Kyanna replied.

"So now that we have three of the keycards, we're more than halfway, right?" I asked.

"And what's even better, is that I can tell you where the last two are." Gavin added. "I didn't call myself as a right hand man for nothing after all."

"Then, where are they?" Nikki asked.

"Last I heard, the two keycards were being kept in possession by two members of the Quintet. One of them is at Cloudwind Valley, it's a dungeon up north of here that has many floating islands up in the sky and the other one is at a far green field, south of the city called Sugary Plains."

"Hmm, I'm not used to heights just yet, so I say we should go to Sugary Plains first." I said.

"Well, it's good if you ask me, at least I'll have a chance to keep myself fit and exercise in an open field." Kyanna added.

Tiffany laughed. "I think you should examine your priorities a little."

"Hehe, you girls are too much." Gavin chuckled. "So then, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, I'm well rested enough." I replied. "Let's move out."

"Be safe out there." Nikki said.

We left the accommodation and with Gavin and the map, we walked south of the city.

* * *

 _Narrator's POV_

 _BGM: Megadimension Neptunia V-II OST - Illuminati_

"Mister President, another emergency!" An employee exclaimed.

"You could at least learn to knock, low class employee." Ken remarked.

"What is it, this time?" The President asked.

The employee stuttered. "Terrible news...B-Brad was defeated...and killed!"

"What?!" The President exclaimed. "A member of the Quintet was defeated?!"

"Yes mister President, but that's not all. The Green keycard was stolen by the party and Brad's right hand man, Gavin, has gone missing as well!"

"Gavin, huh?" Ken asked. "It wouldn't shock me if that idiot was the one who did it."

"We need to take further precautions. Where is the party we've been hearing about?" The President asked.

"They were last seen gong south, they may be planning to retrieve one of the keycards there." The employee answered.

"Then consider this your new order. Travel to the Sugary Plains and set up an ambush with the Quintet member we have over there, make sure the party is killed and retrieve those keycards at once, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes, right away, mister President!" The employee rushed out of the office.

"What about you Ken, do you want to make your move?"

Ken smirked. "Not yet, I'm gonna let my old friend play hero for a little bit longer...then, I will succeed...

* * *

 _Normal POV_

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Sugary Plains_**

 _BGM: Okami OST - Shinshu Field_

Well, it was a very long walk, but we finally made it. The dungeon itself was definitely a huge field in every way, you could fit a quarter of the city in this place.

"Whew, I feel jammed out after that walking." Kyanna said happily.

"Just...let me catch my breath a little." Tiffany panted slightly.

"Huh, how can you be tired? Don't you do cheer leading?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I had cheer leading practice with my team."

"Oooh, what's this, you're in a cheer leading squad?" Gavin asked. "Are there any hot chicks in that team?"

I glared at him. "What are you getting at, buster?"

"N-nothing, I was just complimenting her hobby, nothin' wrong with that."

"Really, it didn't seem like it to me. I'm cool with you being the party, but just make sure you don't try anything funny with my girlfriend, got it?"

Gavin seemed to finally take the hint. "Ohhh I get it, so Tiffany's your lover, eh? I'll make sure to back off in future."

"You better."

"Anyways, would you get a look at this field." Kyanna commented. "This would be perfect for a marathon jog."

"Yeah, it stretches so far and wide and there's even a lot of trees with pink petals around." Tiffany added.

"But that doesn't mean it's safe." I reminded. "Just like the other dungeons, there'll be monsters lurking about and perhaps a member of the Quintet, let's move out."

"Roger that, buddy." Gavin responded.

We explored the vastly huge field and encountered a few monsters, mostly they were caterpillars, flies, spiders and small dragons too. But at our current level, we were able to beat them and Gavin was proving to be a loyal fighter too, his swords skills were almost on par with me, in a way, I'm sort of glad I have him in the party.

We carried on exploring and it was a long one, but we soon stopped at a shrine temple that was at the end of the dungeon.

"I found something." I said. "A temple?"

"Maybe there's something inside." Tiffany added.

Suddenly, a person in a suit came out and walked towards us before stopping at a few feet away.

"Welcome, adventurers." He greeted. "I was wondering when the non-believers of the Corporation would arrive."

"Non-believers?" Kyanna asked. "Who are you, mister?"

"I am Quinn, the Gladstone Corporation's reporter and it's my job to watch over everything that happens in the city and around it. You have caused quite a disturbance, but I'm very grateful that you are here, for you are about to meet your opponent."

"Opponent, so we've walked into a ambush?" Gavin asked.

"Gavin Stone? So you chose to betray Brad and join their side?"

"Yeah, wanna fight about it, weakling?"

The reporter chuckled. "I'm just gonna stand back and let your opponent continue the talking before battle."

 _BGM: Okami OST - Moon Cave_

The temple doors opened and out came a taller guy who was dressed in a warrior outfit with a katana as his weapon of choice.

"So, you have arrived, enemies of Gladstone." He said. "Seeing your presence here proves that you are the ones who defeated one of the Quintet."

"And who might you be?" I asked.

He stood tall with his katana ready. "I am Rai-Lin, one of the Quintet and my soul hungers for the moment we do battle."

"Is this guy for real?" Kyanna asked quietly.

"He seems very serious about it." Tiffany added. "I'm worried about our chances."

I however remained focused. "So what, just because you're an honourable warrior, you think I'm just gonna lay down and give you the keycards, you've got another thing coming, tough guy."

"Your words are meaningless at this point. I never once asked about the keycards."

I then thought of an idea. "If this battle can satisfy your hunger and your honour, we'll hand them over if you win. But if we win, then I will have a proposition for you..."

"That means I can satisfy my hunger for battle." He smiled. "Stand well back, Quinn, I do not wish to be disturbed."

"S-sure thing Rai-Lin." Quinn shivered before rushing to the side of the the temple. "I'll be cheering you on from here."

"Get ready, all, this is going to be tough!" I exclaimed.

 ** _Rai-Lin appears!_**

"That katana of his will be a problem, we'll need to be fast."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Slash!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 175 damage!_**

"My turn."

 ** _Tiffany used Fire Thrust!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 200 damage!_**

"Let's do this, huh!"

 ** _Gavin used Fire Strike!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 200 damage!_**

"It's fighting time!"

 ** _Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 175 damage!_**

"Your strength is true, but I have speed and I'll show it to you now!"

 ** _Rai-Lin used Boundary Swipe!_**

 ** _The party received 125 damage!_**

"Wow...he was really fast with that attack!"

 ** _Mike used Lucky Seven Slash!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 250 damage!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Quad Thrust!_**

 ** _Rain-Lin received 175 damage!_**

 ** _Gavin used Triple Slash!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 150 damage!_**

 ** _Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 175 damage!_**

"No! Impossible...ugh!"

 ** _Rai-Lin defeated!_**

 _BGM: Okami OST - Victorious Roar_

 _End of BGM_

 ** _The party earned 500 EXP and 750 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 18!_**

 ** _Mike learned a new skill: Unlucky Thirteen Slash!_**

 ** _Tiffany reached lvl. 18!_**

 ** _Tiffany learned a new skill: Six Way Thrust!_**

 ** _Gavin reached lvl. 18!_**

 _ **Kyanna reached lvl. 18!**_

"What the...no way, Rai-Lin lost..." Quinn said with disappointment.

We noticed him. "So what about you, you're gonna fight us now?" Gavin asked.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not trained to do anything like that. I'm getting out of here!" Quinn suddenly whooshed away till he was out of sight.

We looked back at Rai-Lin who was battered and beaten, yet still showed strength to stay on his feet.

"Now Rai-Lin, about the proposition I offered." I continued. "If you were to lose, you must devote your soul and your skills to my party."

"What, you are asking me to leave Gladstone and join you?"

"Well think of it this way, you don't seem to care much about the corporation or the fact that you are a member of the Quintet." I paused for a second. "You remind me of the time when I was trying to live by with being all alone and myself, it didn't work for me and I changed to not be like that anymore."

"Spare me your mercy! As a warrior who has followed where my strength takes me, if I am to lose an honourable battle, then my life is meaningless."

"Hold on there, I may not know much about the way of the warrior and the honours and traditions that go along with it. But I am more than willing to give you a chance to prove that you have that soul, that desire to walk the path of mastering those ways and if you want to keep doing that, you must live and come with us."

"Ngh...you are right on one thing." He stood up fully, putting his katana away. "You don't know much about my personal traits, but to see the hunger to learn in your eyes, I can tell that you have seen the fires of what battles can bring. I understand your ways now, so I will consider it as an honour to put my skills and my devotion to your side."

"Does this mean?" Tiffany asked.

He smiled. "In your terms, I will become your protector."

"All right!" I felt very pleased. "The name's Mike, by the way."

"That is fine."

"Although I'm quite surprised you changed your mind." Kyanna said. "You didn't seem convinced a moment ago."

"Yes, whilst defying Gladstone is seen as unforgivable, this young man was keen to satisfy my honour and that made my soul consider joining as for the best."

"Hehe, so in other words you just fell in love with Mike's awesomeness." Gavin remarked. "I don't blame you, pretty boy."

Rai-Lin was ready to draw his weapon. "Do not call me that again!"

"Anyways, I think we're done here and do we have the keycard?" I asked.

"It's secure with me, I will make sure that no one else steals it."

"Then we can leave this field and walk back to the city."

"Yeah, time for food!" Gavin exclaimed.

 ** _Rai-Lin joined the party!_**

We left the field and began walking back, it'll be good to have some food...

* * *

 **Next time! The party of five journey to Cloudwind Valley where Mike meets a forgotten person from his past...**


	7. Burying The Hatchet

**Time for a part of Mike's past to show up and this may be familiar for those who've read my previous HuniePop story.**

* * *

Burying The Hatchet

 _BGM: Mugen Souls OST - In The Early Afternoon_

"Mmmm." I hummed. "That was high quality food."

"Yeah, picking this restaurant was a great choice." Tiffany said. "It was where we had our first date after all."

I took her hand as she was sitting next to me. "Yes...I had the money for it then and I still do."

"Oh stop it." Tiffany laughed.

"Woah you two, settle down." Kyanna teased. "This place is public, you know."

"So umm, does everyone have enough to cover the bill?" Gavin asked with a sweat drop on his head. "I'm kinda short on cash."

I sighed, does this guy really handle himself when it comes to this?

"Let me say now that I follow one principle and that is to carry a basic sum of money." Rai-Lin declared.

"So you like to travel light, pretty boy?"

Rai-Lin was not pleased to hear that again. "What did I tell you?!"

Gavin shivered. "Eeeek! It was a slip of the tongue, I swear!"

I shook my head. "Alright you two, let's not make a scene in the restaurant." I lightly warned. "Save that for when we do battle with monsters, okay?"

We eventually did have enough to cover the bill since I was loaded with Munie nowadays, following those RPG battles. Once we made the payment, we left the restaurant and thought of going to the other dungeon since it was still the afternoon.

"So Cloudwind Valley is at the North, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there's a member of the Quintet who guards the last keycard up there." Gavin replied. "She's also skilled with a bow, so better be careful when we move on open ground."

"Yeah, we'll be fine with ourselves when we get there."

We soon got to walking out of the city and north towards a path that took us to the top of the hill before we saw the entrance to our next destination.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Cloudwind Valley_**

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Valley Of The Wind_

There were several floating islands and pathways that had sturdy bridges connecting to many areas.

"We're here, but it's very windy." I said.

"Yeah, but it's only at a low speed today." Kyanna said. "Well, that's what the weather forecast says."

Suddenly, I felt a quick presence of someone watching over us. "Hm...oh, never mind."

"What is it Mike, did you find something?" Tiffany asked.

I held her hand. "Stay close, you lot. I sense a lot of troubled winds."

"Alright, least the monsters here don't look tough." Gavin said.

The monsters in question were mostly eagles, antlers and rainclouds with battle mood faces on them. Quite an interesting kind of monsters in this area, but should be easy enough to defeat. We walked on the first bridge to the next area and dealt with eagles before crossing the next bridge and doing the same thing with the antlers and the rainclouds that blocked the last bridge to the far end of the dungeon.

When we got there by approaching the last floating island in the dungeon, we looked around and there was nothing, no sign of a keycard either.

"Is this a dead end?" I asked. "Where's the last keycard?"

"I can sense it..." Rai-Lin said. "A Quintet's soul is present."

"If that's the case..." I cleared my throat. "...hey you who's hiding, come on out and show yourself."

"Oooh, are you sure you want to do that?" A female voice responded. "Because I know you..."

"Yeah right, come on out or do I have to send out a search party around here?"

Suddenly, a female person appeared from above us and landed on the floating ground we were standing on.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Have Doubts_

"There, you happy?" She remarked.

"There she is, that's another member of the Quintet." Gavin said.

"Oh, Gavin...and Rai-Lin? What are you both doing here?"

"I have devoted myself to a new path in my way of the sword and Mike here is the heart of the group." Rai-Lin answered.

"And I joined because he was willing to give me a chance and I've gotten stronger ever since." Gavin added.

She laughed. "I never expected you two to betray the Gladstone Corporation so easily."

"So who are you anyways?" I asked.

"Oh really, you've forgotten about me?"

"Forgotten, I don't even know you."

"Boy oh boy, then I'll let you in on a girly secret...Jenny, Hannah, ring any bells?"

"Wait...those two names...those sound familiar."

"Ahhh, so you do remember, I'm pleased." She smirked at me. "What about the third girl, the one you kissed many years ago?"

"Huh? Mike kissed a girl before Tiffany?" Gavin asked. "What gives?"

"Quiet!" Rai-Lin ordered. "This is a delicate issue."

The third girl...Jenny, Hannah...Monica...wait...no...no...it couldn't be.

I stood back in shock. "No...you! Monica?! Is that you!?"

She smiled. "Bingo! Give this young man a noble prize, except that I don't have one for you."

"So you're Monica, the one who made Mike hate love in the first place?" Tiffany asked.

"Oooh clever girl." Monica smirked. "But yeah, it all goes back to the Summer Party, the one that Mike went to."

I said nothing as I clenched my fists.

"That was such a totally fun night, wouldn't you agree, Mike?"

"Fun?!" I asked angrily. "You call humiliating me and having me get beat up as fun?!"

"Still immature I see, that's why you're still a loser."

Tiffany stood in front of me. "You bitch! Mike already told me what you did to him, you'll pay for hurting my boyfriend's feelings!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Do you really think I'll be intimidated by a bimbo like you?"

"That's enough out of you." Kyanna intervened. "Are you gonna fight or are you just here to gossip us with your bullshit?"

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST -_ _Shadows Of Dramatic Journey_

Monica got out her bow. "So you wanna throw down with me in a cat fight? Whatever, I'll prove that you're all losers."

"You're wrong." I responded, drawing my sword. "I'm not a loser, I have matured and I have a life that's far better than yours."

"Whatever, so are you gonna fight me now?"

"We will, but if I win, you have no choice but to hear what I have to say."

"Yeah like so whatever...just hurry up already, loser!"

 ** _Monica appears!_**

"Her ranged attacks are a first for us, we'll need to be agile for this one."

 ** _Mike used Unlucky Thirteen Strike!_**

 ** _Monica received 195 damage!_**

"I'm so not a bimbo!"

 ** _Tiffany used Fire Thrust!_**

 ** _Monica received 235 damage!_**

"Brace yourself."

 ** _Rai-Lin used Silent Swipe!_**

 ** _Monica received 150 damage!_**

"I wanna knock you out, girl!"

 ** _Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!_**

 ** _Monica received 200 damage!_**

"Let's go, eh?"

 ** _Gavin used Fire Slash!_**

 ** _Monica received 150 damage!_**

"Alright, whatever. Can you handle this?"

 ** _Monica unleashed Triple Arrow_**

 ** _Tiffany received 180 damage!_**

"How dare you hurt Tiffany!"

 ** _Mike used small healing potion!_**

 ** _Tiffany received 150 HP!_**

"Thanks Mike, you're the best."

 ** _Tiffany used Five Star Thrust!_**

 ** _Monica received 150 damage!_**

"This may do it."

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Monica received 175 damage!_**

"You can't hold out forever."

 ** _Kyanna used Surprise Uppercut!_**

 ** _Monica received 200 damage!_**

"Here I come again."

 ** _Gavin used Triple Slash!_**

 ** _Monica received 150 damage!_**

"Nooo...this can't be..."

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Monica defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 600 EXP and 1000 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 20!_**

 ** _Mike learned his special skill: Octagon Impact_**

 ** _Tiffany reached lvl. 20!_**

 ** _Tiffany learned her special skill: Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin reached lvl. 20!_**

 ** _Kyanna reached lvl. 20!_**

 ** _Kyanna learned her special skill: Ultimate Combination!_**

 ** _Gavin reached lvl. 20!_**

 _BGM: Skyrim OST - Wind Guide You_

"It's over, Monica." I said. "Give it up..."

Monica didn't respond, she had dropped her bow and was on her knees with her brunette hair now out of place.

"No response, huh?" Kyanna asked. "You had this coming, bitch!"

"Fine whatever..." Monica sighed. "Go ahead Mike, say what you wanna say."

"Using my name without any remarks, that's a start." I said. "But this is how I feel...three years ago, you invited me to that summer party, you showed me a sample of what goes on at a party. You showed me mostly harmless stuff, you gave me feelings that felt wonderful and you kissed me, that was something that never happened to me before, But then, you tricked me and you had me beaten up by Billy before Andy did the rest." I clenched my fists. "Ever since that moment, I made two promises. I vowed that I would hate love and all the rest of it and that I would always remember that you were the one who made that happen! But when I moved to this city, one thing changed and that was when I met the love of my life and my friends." I looked at Tiffany and Kyanna with a smile. "Now that I look at you, Monica. I should known that you were always a conniving, two-faced, bitch who laughs at the misfortune of others!"

I walked towards her, causing concern from the others.

"Uh buddy?" Gavin asked.

"Shhh." Rai-Lin told him.

I crouched down and looked at Monica right in the eyes, to make her see my emotion, my anger, my hate that she started.

"Monica, you had me humiliated and beaten up in front of hundreds of people, you made me become who I was and that caused grief and worry towards my parents who began to worry for me...I could never, ever forgive you for that! If this was three years ago and if I was strong as I am now, I would've got back up and kick Andy's teeth in, I would've shown everyone back then that I'm not a pushover, I can stand on my two feet and feel damn proud of it, I would've had no regrets. Now...look at who I am right now and think to yourself, am I the same Mike that you knew then three years ago and ask me this, what do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

Monica didn't answer and looked away.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"Ack!" Monica was taken back by my shouting. "I...I...I don't know!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I put my hands on her shoulders and continued to look in her eyes. "You know what you want to say, but you can't now because I've become stronger than you, I've proven that I can be a threat to you and you have a little voice that tells you that I'm right!"

Monica looked back at me and started to shiver a little.

"So I'll ask you again, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Monica's lip began to quiver. "I'm...s...sor...sorry?"

"Oh, you're sorry now? Well you're three years too late for that." I cleared my throat. "But go on, you have a lot to apologise for what you did to me."

"But...but, I was just a young girl..." She defended. "I wanted to have some fun...I was young and careless...I wanted to find out what playing a prank was about so I could enjoy myself...maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should've stuck with putting a prank on Andy after all."

"Yeah, well it's three years too late for that as well, since he's in a far away prison now." I bit my tongue. "So what about you? You still have friends?"

Monica sniffed. "Jenny and Hannah fell out with me when I moved here."

"So for a moment, you were going through what the old me went through."

She turned away, confirming it to be true.

"Then now you know what it's like to be the old me, don't you?"

She closed her eyes as I moved my arms away from her.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THE OLD ME!"

"Please! Stop shouting!" She pleaded before she got emotional. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You're really sorry, you expect me to believe that you are?"

"Please! Sniff...hic...I shouldn't have tricked you, I never meant...hic...for you to hate love!"

"Well somehow, you were able to do just that. Was that what you really wanted?"

"No!" She cried with tears coming out. "Everyone needs love...hic...even you. I never knew you would take it so personally and so far, if I knew you would've...I...I...hic!"

"I don't know if I can watch this." Kyanna whispered. "He really is laying into her."

"Yeah, but like we said, she had this coming." Tiffany whispered back.

I ignored the whispers and remained focus. "I can never forget what you've done to me, but if you're like me and that you want to bury the past, then we can make a fresh start."

Monica looked at me with tears in her eyes. "A fresh start?"

"Yes." I looked at her with seriousness. "If you solemnly swear to move on and that you never ever offend me or my girlfriends and my friends, then I would like you to leave the Quintet and join my party."

"Wha?!" Gavin exclaimed. "You serious!"

"I said be quiet!" Rai-Lin scolded.

"Join you?" Monica asked. "After all I did to you...you want to forgive me?"

I shook my head. "I never said that I was going to forgive you, but if we make a fresh start, we don't have to forgive or forget."

"Oh my god...sniff...you're...you're...you're special..."

"I'm special?"

She suddenly bawled her eyes out and wailed. "I'M SO SORRY MIKE, I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"You really are, aren't you?"

"Please believe me!" She cried. "I never wanna make fun of anyone ever again!"

"Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Give me a chance, Mike. Give me a chance to start over...hic...sniff...hic...waaaaaaaaaah!"

I nodded. "That'll do, Monica...that'll do."

She suddenly flew her arms at me in a close hug and cried again. "THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I slowly put my arms around her, accepting the hug. "Then welcome to the party, please be nice to those I know."

"Yes...yes...yes! I swear I'll be kind to everyone you know, I swear it, Mike!"

I pulled out of the hug and I helped her up on her feet, before noticing the others who were very surprised over how this happened.

Monica wiped her tears and took her first step towards a fresh start. "Umm, hey guys, you already know that I'm Monica and it's nice to meet you."

Kyanna was the first to hesitate over this new leaf so to speak, but she smiled and shook her hand. "That's very kind of you, Monica, I'm Kyanna."

"You already know me, Monica." Gavin said.

"Likewise." Rai-Lin added. "We're glad to have a member with long ranged attacks."

Tiffany was the last to respond and she was about to say something when Monica held her hands.

"So Tiffany was it?" She asked.

"Yes?" Tiffany responded with some concern.

"I'm very sorry for the way I acted towards you. I would like to be friends with you, so umm, can we start over on the right foot?"

Tiffany began to smile. "Really? You wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I'd like that...and for what it's worth, I forgive you for the stuff you said to me."

"Thank you, you're a very special girl and Mike is a very special boyfriend, you two really deserve each other."

I smiled. "Thanks for saying that, Monica, we're now glad to have you with us."

"And best of all, we now have all five keycards." Gavin said.

"Which are purple and green, if your mind is curious." Rai-Lin added.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Kyanna asked.

"Let's go straight back to the city and we should let Nikki know about the keycards." I answered. "Let's go everyone!"

"Thank you all, thank you all so much!" Monica exclaimed happily.

 ** _Monica joined the party!_**

 _End of BGM_

* * *

 _Narrator's POV_

Nightfall had arrived as the moon began to rise over the tower of the Corporation.

 _BGM: Megadimension Neptunia V-II OST - Illuminati_

"What?!" The president exclaimed. "Rai-lin was defeated?!"

"Yes, the enemy ganged up on him and despite his best efforts, he lost." Quinn replied. "They were about to go after me, so I had to retreat."

"UGH!" He slammed the desk.

"Dah!"

"This is unforgivable!" The President sat back down. "The Corporation is to pave the way for a new way of life for this city and soon the country. If we are to do that, we cannot afford delays or mistakes made by our employees and our security!"

"But at least the other Quintet members are strong."

"Speaking of which, have one of them stage a kidnapping. We need time to push our plans forward ahead of schedule."

"Not a problem, Mister President..." Quinn opened his eyes. "but...you want to...unleash "that" this soon?"

"I don't care how it's done, those pests must be eliminated!"

"Still, I can't believe Mike and his party have now defeated two of the Quintet." Ken said. "Looks like he's far much stronger than I thought, but I can't see it lasting long."

"I would agree, Vice President." Quinn nodded. "Maybe the next Quintet member will-"

"No! It's time for me to get close and personal with my old friend."

"Understood, then you are to find and exterminate the party as soon as possible." The President said. "I'll be counting on you, Ken."

"Yeah, I'll make sure Mike falls first the minute we meet in person." He grabbed his two-handed sword and smirked. "The time has finally come, old friend!"

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 **Next time! Someone has been kidnapped and it's up to the party to go on a rescue mission!**


	8. Operation: Rescue Beli!

**Whilst writing this chapter, I seem to keep remembering other games with good BGM's for this story. I've got too much of a memory it seems. :P**

* * *

Operation: Rescue Beli!

We went inside the shared accommodation and to our surprise, Nikki wasn't there.

"Hello, are you here Nikki?" Tiffany called, but to no reply.

"That's strange, isn't she normally inside the house?" Kyanna asked.

"Maybe she was late for a very important date." Gavin thought.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." I scratched my head. "And who said you could pull out a reference line?"

"I don't know, just felt like it."

"This is why I don't work with morons." Monica sighed.

"What did you say?!"

"Let us be calm, there has to be a reason why Nikki is not here." Rai-Lin said.

I'm glad we have a guy like him to keep things under control when I can't.

"Oh, my phone went off." Tiffany picked it out of her pocket. "Hello, Nikki...yeah, I'll put you on loudspeaker."

"Must be urgent." I said.

"Listen everyone, I just heard." Nikki spoke from the phone. "The item seller has been kidnapped!"

"Beli!" I exclaimed. "But why?"

"I don't know, it just happened so quickly. I think the Quintet are involved in this."

"Hmm." Rai-Lin hummed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"It has to be one of the two remaining members of the Quintet."

"I know which two you mean, it's either Kali or Arthur, right?" Monica asked.

"Precisely, but I do not believe that Arthur would volunteer to kidnap. Kali would most likely commit such a sin."

"Kali, huh? Isn't he the guy who spends most of his time in the desert?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, that would be where he would take his hostage to, the only one I'm aware of is Heatwave Desert at the far west outside the city."

"Then we've got our next goal." I said. "We'll have to put our plan with using the keycards on hold, there's no way I'm gonna let the Corporation resort to taking hostages!"

"I knew you'd say that." Kyanna agreed. "I know we're a little tired, but we have to go back out there and rescue Beli."

"Yeah, we have to." Tiffany added.

"I want to help too." Monica said with a weak smile. "We Quintet members like to follow orders, but kidnapping is totally not cool."

"Agreed." Rai-Lin added. "But I may suggest that we rest and prepare for the next day."

"Actually that is a good point." I agreed. "It's gonna sound heartless, but we need to rest as it's already night time. But first thing in the morning, we'll leave for the desert."

The others agreed, so after a night of sleeping and into the next day, we left the safe zone and travelled west out of the city and found a sandy path that led into a desert.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Heatwave Desert_**

 _BGM: Command & Conquer Generals OST - One Path To Freedom_

"This has to be place." I said as we set foot onto the warm sand.

"Ewww, this is totally too hot for me." Monica complained. "I need a cold shower."

"Same here." Kyanna added. "I can stand the heat, but not by this much."

"Nice to see you two getting along." Gavin remarked. "Ooof!"

Tiffany elbowed him. "Don't you know how to talk to girls?"

"What are you all doing? Come on, we cannot forget the reason why we're present here." Rai-Lin reminded.

"Yeah, we're gonna rescue Beli from that kidnapper. Let's move out, folks!" I declared.

We walked on the sand and began our search for Beli. Although like with all the other dungeons we've set foot in, the monsters were not making it easy. The types here were snakes, cockroaches and skeleton soldiers. Seeing the cockroaches at a big size gave me the shivers, but with the six of us together, they were no match for us.

As we advanced to the next area of the dungeon, I had something on my mind that I wanted to know.

"Monica, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" Monica asked.

"How did Jenny and Hannah fall out with you?"

Monica was a little hesitant to answer.

"Oh...is it that personal?"

"No it's fine, I was just taken back by it. It began two years ago when we were planning the next Summer party. When the three of us heard you had moved away, we chose to set up the next prank on a guy, but what I suggested was too boring for those two girls. When they thought of something much worse, I told them that I didn't like it and they twisted what had happened to you as an excuse to throw me out."

"So they ditched you, right?"

"Yeah, it came as a shock to know that friends can fall out over petty disagreements like that."

I looked away. "I know all that too well..."

"I've never spoken to them since, but perhaps it was for the best."

"Sorry for butting in, but I'm gonna go on a limb and say that you did the right thing." Kyanna said. "It's sad to hear that there's almost no room for kindness in the world."

"Yeah, pranks are sometimes alright if they're harmless, but if they do something awful, then it shouldn't be done." Tiffany added. "But at least you've moved on from that."

"Well, thanks." Monica replied.

"Umm, shouldn't we be focusing on our goal?" Gavin asked.

Monica frowned. "No one asked you."

We resumed exploring until we came across a group of white tents and a pair of camels tied to a tall palm tree with a basin of water.

"I think we've found the hideout." I said.

"Hold on, let me deal with this." Rai-Lin walked ahead. "Kali, are you in there?"

"Huh, Rai-Lin...I'm coming out!" A voice replied.

Out came a man who was dressed in a long white sleeve dress and had a scimitar.

"We meet once more, Kali." Rai-Lin greeted. "However, I am unfortunate enough to tell you that the feeling isn't mutual."

"What are you talking about...Monica? And the traitor, Gavin?!"

"Seems like everyone knows I'm a traitor to the corporation now." Gavin sighed. "What else is new, eh?"

"Hehe and as for you travellers, you have a lot of courage to come here and find me." Kali said to the rest of us. "Are you friends with Beli, by any chance?"

"Heck yeah." Kyanna replied. "You better let her go!"

"No deal, I have orders from the Corporation to keep Beli with me, unless you hand over the keycards."

 _BGM: Command & Conquer Generals OST_ _\- Glory_

"Screw your offer." I said. "I can already see we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Very well...you'll be buried deep in the sands by Kali Alfid, one of the Quintet, prepare to die by my scimitar!"

 ** _Kali appears!_**

"He doesn't seem tough, I think we've got this."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Strike!_**

 ** _Kali received 235 damage!_**

"My turn."

 ** _Tiffany used Wind Thrust!_**

 ** _Kali received 300 damage!_**

"Prepare, ex-ally."

 ** _Rai-Lin used Silent Swipe!_**

 ** _Kali received 250 damage!_**

"Give back our Beli!"

 _ **Kyanna used 10-hit Combo!**_

 _ **Kali received 250 damage!**_

"Gonna get pumped up!"

 ** _Gavin used Four-Way Slash!_**

 ** _Kali received 200 damage!_**

"I'm totally gonna do this."

 ** _Monica use Paralysis Arrow!_**

 ** _Kali received 200 damage!_**

 ** _Kali is paralysed!_**

"Argh! I can't move..."

 ** _Kali is unable to attack due to paralysis._**

"This is it, time to use my special for the first time.

 _ **Mike unleashed his**_ ** _special, Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Kali received 500 damage!_**

"No! I can't lose...ugh!"

 _End of BGM_

 ** _Kali defeated!_**

 ** _The party received 700 EXP and 1400 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Tiffany_** ** _reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin learned his special skill, Blade Of Light!_**

 ** _Kyanna reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Gavin reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Monica reached lvl. 22!_**

 ** _Monica_** ** _learned her special skill, Meteor Rain!_**

"Ugh...ngh..." Kali groaned.

"Wow, we've become this powerful." I said. "Now Kali, hand over Beli."

"You think I will hand her over just because you won? I won't let it happen!"

"Now you're just being a sore loser." Monica remarked.

"Hah...hah...no, I'll have to use the magic the Corporation gave...this time, I will-"

"Sorry friend, but you've got no chance, not anymore." A new intervened.

Suddenly, a whoosh came by and a slash occurred on Kali's body.

"Ack! Cough!" Kali spit out a bit of blood. "What...was...that...ack!" He then collapsed into the sand.

"What the...who's there, come out!" I exclaimed.

Then we saw a tall guy with a two-handed sword and an evil grin to match.

"Huh? It's you." Gavin exclaimed. "The Vice-President."

"Really, this guy is the Vice President?" I asked.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Have Doubts_

"It's been nearly five years, old friend." He said, looking at me. "Don't you remember me?"

"Five years..." Then it hit me...no...there's no way that could be him. "...no way...KEN!?"

"Haha! So you do remember me, I'm touched but not surprised." Ken grinned. "Only someone like you could still remember the times we had, apart from when you failed to save me."

"No...this can't be, I thought I was done with you."

"Well that's you're so wrong, dude. I watched the trial and I was surprised to see our old friend going in the joint. But now that I'm here, I'm going to succeed where Andy so clearly failed and that is put an end to your journey, starting with your life!"

"I see you're as arrogant and immature as ever." I groaned. "You're the one who ended the friendship in the first place, ever since we were all at the police station with the parents."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I did something back then...how's that broken nose of yours?"

"Fully healed no thanks to you, so if you're here then that means..."

"You catch on quick ex-friend. You are looking at Ken Atkins, the Vice President of the Gladstone Corporation and the President has asked me for you to hand those keycards over, I warn you, I will not be a pushover like Kali or an ass kisser like Gavin."

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I also now know where the other two Quintet members went to. Maybe the Corporation was wrong in picking you two to join the Quintet."

"That's enough." I intervened. "Don't get the other involved when we all know that it's me you want."

"Yeah, I could just go one on one with you right now and just end it, but that would be too lame." He drew out his two-handed sword. "So why don't you and your party go against me, I wanna see how tough you've become over the past five years."

"Bring it on, Ken! I'm gonna finish this and be done with you, right here!"

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Unbreakable King_

 ** _Ken appears!_**

"I can tell he's strong, but I'll show him who's stronger."

 ** _Mike used Hexagon Strike!_**

 ** _Tiffany unleashed special, Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used 10-hit Combo!_**

 ** _Gavin used Six-Way Slash!_**

 ** _Monica used Qaud Arrow!_**

 ** _Ken received a total of 1200 damage!_**

"Not bad, old friend. But it's now my turn to show you what I've got!"

 ** _Ken used Double Wave Impact!_**

 ** _The party received 400 damage!_**

"Now that really hurt...we can't let this battle go on for too long."

 ** _Mike used Fire Slash!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Fire Thrust!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used Surprise Uppercut!_**

 ** _Gavin used Six-Way Slash!_**

 ** _Monica used Flame Arrow!_**

 ** _Ken received a total of 1450 damage!_**

"What the...impossible!"

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Ken defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 800 EXP and 1600 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 24!_**

 ** _Tiffany_** ** _reached lvl. 24!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin reached lvl. 24!_**

 ** _Kyanna reached lvl. 24!_**

 ** _Gavin reached lvl. 24!_**

 ** _Monica reached lvl. 24!_**

"What...dude, that's not supposed to happen!" Ken panted.

"Well it just did, Ken." I replied. "You were wrong, I've become much stronger than you think."

"No...you gotta be cheating, you and everyone else are cheaters!"

"Forget it, you lost...now stay down while I do something important."

"Buddy, we've rescued Beli, but she's out cold." Gavin said whilst Beli was being carried by Rai-Lin.

"We may have won this battle, but I feel that Ken was holding back, let's retreat for now." Rai-Lin advised.

"Okay, we got what we came for, anyway." I nodded. "Sorry Ken, but if you want that rematch, it's gonna have to wait."

"I just put a paralysis arrow on him, he's not going anywhere for a while." Monica said.

"Good thinking, alright everyone, let's get out of this desert!"

We rushed away, leaving Ken paralysed and beaten...I knew what he was going to say...

"This is only the beginning, Mike. I'll face you again!"

...and he was right, that was what I would call our first round.

As we left the desert and walked back to the city, there's no doubt that I will confront him again soon...

* * *

 **Next time! The party prepare to make plans to finally enter the Corporation Tower!**


	9. Raid On The Tower

**It's been quite a journey so far, but now's the time for when it gets a bit more interesting.**

* * *

Raid On The Tower

"Beli seems to be in fine." Kyanna said. "No injuries or anything."

"Maybe so, but she can't run a business if she's sleeping." A young girl added.

I turned around to see that Lola girl again.

"Oh, hey Lola." I greeted.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Lola's Theme_

"Oh, hello again. It's been a while since we last met."

"Wait, this little girl is a merchant or something?" Kyanna asked.

"Yeah, my job is to give out useful information for a good price. But today, I'm looking after this shop whilst Beli here is resting."

"Well that's very kind of you." Tiffany said. "Is that all?"

"Nope, I have some juicy information for you all. For a good price, I can give it to you if you want."

"Is it information that we can trust?" Rai-Lin asked.

"All my information I provide is a hundred percent accurate or your money back."

"Say, where do you get your information from?" Gavin asked.

"Hehe, that's a secret. So are you gonna buy it?"

"I've got the money for it." I answered. "Here you are."

"Wow, that's more than what you gave me before, thank you for your patronage." Lola pondered for a moment. "Now then, I've heard that the security around the Corporation Tower has decreased since yesterday and there are rumours of a buried temple in the north east that was discovered by the President."

"A buried temple?" Kyanna asked.

"So security has fallen?" I added. "That's surprising."

"Is there anything else?" Tiffany asked.

Lola sighed. "Sorry, but I don't have any other new information."

"That's fine, thanks for the info." I said. "We'll leave the Item store in your hands, take care of Beli whilst we move on."

"Sure take care, bring back lots of money!"

We left the Item store and walked towards the centre of the city where the HQ Tower stands above us.

 _End of BGM_

We stopped by the entrance gates and there were five slots above the gate handles.

"Finally, we're at the heart of the Corporation." I said. "Although there aren't any guards here."

"Come on, let's put the keycards in." Monica added as she placed a green keycard in.

"I shall do my part for this." Rai-Lin put a purple keycard in the purple slot.

"Then we should do the rest." Kyanna said, inserting the blue keycard in.

Tiffany placed the red keycard at the same time as I put in the yellow keycard. The keycards were suddenly locked in and shone tiny bit of bright light for a few seconds, then the gates began to move back and swing wide open. Finally, the way to the tower was unlocked, we walked on to the carpet path and then opened the entrance door.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Corporation HQ Tower_**

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST -_ _Industrial Enigma_

We got our first look of the tower from the inside, the entrance area was a main hall with a reception desk on the right side.

"We're finally here." I said. "Somewhere in here should be the President."

"This is also the place where the main power source exists." Rai-Lin added. "If we were to destroy the power generator in the core of the tower where the President's office is, the portal that brought in the fantasy magic and the monsters would cease to function and the city itself would return to normal very soon."

"Never though I'd be seeing this place again." Gavin said. "It hasn't changed."

"Well duh, you were away from this place since you became Brad's lackey." Monica remarked.

"Hey, you take that back."

"Alright you two, let's put our game faces on and find the power source, that's the whole reason why we worked so hard to get here after all." I said with a fist in the air.

"Yeah, it's time to put this RPG fantasy game to bed." Tiffany added.

We explored the ground floor and security was very light, the next floor had some of those bots from the Abandoned Slums, there were also medium sized mechs and big bots too, but we dispatched them along the way, passing the second and third floors. Onto the fourth floor and we encountered security soldiers, but we took them down easily and proceeded to the fifth floor.

"Whew...I've forgotten how tall this place is." Monica said, catching her breath.

"We can't be that far from the top now." I added. "Do you know how many floors there are?"

"I've lost count." Gavin sighed.

"Hmm, I can sense the heat of the power generator, we're not far off now." Rai-Lin said.

"Umm okay." I rubbed my head.

We took out a few more monsters on the way to the sixth floor before advancing to the seventh floor and the place was very quiet.

 _End of BGM_

"There's barely anything here and it's way too quiet." I said.

"But we can see it." Gavin added. "There's the Power Generator, we take that out, we'll be one step closer to restoring the city to normal."

As soon as we walked closer to it, sirens went off.

 _INTRUDERS_ _SIGHTED AT POWER CORE!_

 _ACTIVATE COMBAT MODE!_

Suddenly, the power core that gave off a white glow was suddenly covered by a huge metal liquid before it began to take shape into a huge bipedal robot with multiple weapons.

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST -_ _Concentrate Our Attention_

"Woah! That's one giant robot!" Gavin exclaimed.

 _PREPARE TO INITIATE ATTACK MODE!_

"Guess we can't do anything about the power generator till this piece of scrap goes." I added.

 _ **Security Mech appears!**_

"Let's get ready!"

 _ **Mike used Lightning Strike!**_

 _ **Tiffany used Lightning Thrust!**_

 _ **Rai-Lin used Honourable Swift!**_

 _ **Kyanna used Lightning Punch!**_

 _ **Gavin used Six-Way Slash!**_

 _ **Monica used Lightning Arrow!**_

 _ **Security Mech received a total of 1500 damage!**_

 _*TARGET CONFIRMED!*_

 ** _Security_ _Mech unleashed Gatling Guns!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin received 400 damage!_**

"Those lightning attacks made it weak, time for the more flashy attacks."

 _ **Mike used Lucky Seven Slash!**_

 _ **Tiffany used Lighting Thrust!**_

 _ **Rai-Lin used Silent Swift!**_

 _ **Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!**_

 _ **Gavin used Six-Way Slash!**_

 _ **Monica used Quad Arrows!**_

 _ **Security Mech received a total of 1750 damage!**_

 _*WARNING! MAJOR DAMAGE!*_

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Security Mech defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 500 EXP and 1000 Munie!_**

 _*EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN!*_

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST -_ _Industrial Enigma_

The Security Mech then shut down and fall to it side before it exploded with wires that were out of place and parts of the metal bits scattered around it's body.

"So long, scrap metal." I said. "Okay, now for the power generator."

We unleashed our attacks on the generator until it suddenly shook, we rushed well back and then it exploded heavily and the whole floor's light began to dim.

"We're done here." Rai-lin said. "Now the portal in the sky should close off very soon."

"But we're not finished." Kyanna added. "We still need to find the President."

"Okay, let's move." I said.

We advanced past the eighth and ninth floors, dealing with more of those metal-based monsters before we found a stairway that led to the tenth floor and when we got there, the pathway was now soft and there was a long carpet that led to two huge doors at the end. This must be it, the way to the President's Office, it's almost time to end this.

 _End Of BGM_

I decided to take page out of an action movie's book and I super kicked the doors open before we rushed in to find a familiar person.

"Hello again, travellers." He greeted.

"Quinn, you again?" Rai-Lin asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Quinn had a smile on his face. "Well, I regret to inform you that you have walked into a trap."

"A trap?"

Suddenly, six armed guards came rushing in.

"There they are, over there!" One of them shouted.

"The traitors are with them too, we have them!" Another one added.

"With all the keycards you had, the President knew you would be coming for him." Quinn continued. "So he ordered me to stay behind and set up a trap whilst he relocated to a private location."

"Private location, could that be the rumoured buried temple that Lola was talking about?" I asked silently.

"Now it is time for you to surrender or be killed with no mercy."

"So you're just gonna watch while we get our asses handed to us?" Gavin asked as we readied our weapons. "You always were a coward!"

"Just you wait, Quinn, you'll be sorry you set up this trap!" I added.

 _BGM: Omega Quintet OST -_ _Concentrate Our Attention_

 ** _Six Armed Guards appeared!_**

"One at a time, everyone, let's go!"

 ** _Mike used Lucky Seven Strike!_**

 ** _Armed Guard A was defeated!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Qaud Thrust!_**

 ** _Armed Guard B was defeated!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Armed Guard C was defeated!_**

 ** _Kyanna used Surprise Uppercut!_**

 ** _Armed Guard D was defeated!_**

 ** _Gavin used Six-way Slash!_**

 ** _Armed Guard E was defeated!_**

 ** _Monica used Qaud Arrows!_**

 ** _Armed Guard F was defeated!_**

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Enemies defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 300 EXP and 600 Munie!_**

"All of them are down, I think we're done here." I said.

"Impossible, you beat them all?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, now what are you gonna do, eh?" Gavin remarked. "We've got you cornered."

"P-p-please, don't hurt me! Spare me!"

"We'll consider it...if you tell us where he is." Rai-Lin drew his katana blade at him.

"O-o-okay! The truth is...I don't know exactly where the ruined temple is, but I do know the place of where the company stores its backup power generators in the event this one fails."

"Huh? You mean there's more than one power generator?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems you have destroyed the one in this tower, but there are others that are stored in a facility at Carvery Factory, along the north east of the city."

"Then if the President has gone into hiding, we might find more information at the factory. Thanks for the info Quinn, we'll let you go."

"Th-th-thank you..."

"But if we find out that you're lying, mister." Kyanna said.

"Yes, feel free to do what you will with me. But right now, I don't want anything to do with Gladstone anymore.."

"It's time for us to go." I said.

"Not yet, old friend." A voice replied.

Suddenly, I saw Ken jump from the ceiling and he had a few scars this time.

"We meet again...looks like Quinn here wasn't totally useless."

"You again, was that first battle not enough for you?" I responded.

"Nope, which is why I've come with this!" He showed a detonator. "Does this look familiar to you?"

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - World War_

I gasped. "Wait...don't tell me this room is wired to explode?!"

"Close, one push and this whole floor will go kaboom!" He grinned. "Can you feel it, one push and I'll get to send you to hell with everyone else, including me!"

"Wait a minute?! You wanna kill me too?" Quinn asked.

"Well what point is there to keep you alive, apart from this moment, you've been useless ever since we met and the Quintet have proven to be useless as well. But I on the other hand, I have no problem proving my worth to the President and I shall prove it here."

Quinn then had a determined look on his face. "All of you, get out of here! Leave Ken to me!"

"Quinn, what are you crazy?!" Kyanna exclaimed.

"Just go, you wanna save this city, isn't that what you want?" He suddenly grabbed Ken's arm and tried to grab the detonator.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" Ken exclaimed. "This detonator ain't yours!"

"Come on everyone, let's get the heck out of here!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Tiffany's hand.

We rushed out of the office and rushed all the way down to the ground floor and out of the building before we stopped outside the gates and looked back at the tower.

 _End Of BGM_

*KA-BOOM!*

The top part of the tower was consumed with an explosion and the top part fell down to a section of the HQ's empty ground.

"Quinn..." I sighed. "...you moron. You had a chance...why did you choose to do that?"

"He chose to make a sacrifice in order to save our lives." Rain-Lin said. "We should honour his decision."

"Yeah, he did give us a chance to get out of there, but still..."

"Buddy, that's just the way it is sometimes, you can't save everyone." Gavin told me. "You have to do what's right for you and what's right for all of us involved."

"Wow, I didn't expect Gavin to be that smart." Monica commented.

"Well, it's just what's really on my mind, you know."

"Yeah, you're right." I responded. "But thanks to Quinn, we now have some more information. Our next stop is the Carvery Factory, now would we meet anyone there?"

"There is a high chance that we'll see the last of the Quintet, Arthur normally goes there to check over the power generators." Rai-Lin answered. "He is also quite old-fashioned and uses Victorian pistols as his weapon of choice. When you see him, do not underestimate his calm and gentleman appearance, he is a skilled marksman."

"Yeah, just don't let him bore you with his stories about being up-tight and formal, he's like, totally a buzz kill." Monica added.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Alright everyone, let's go...that President can't run from us forever!"

We left the city centre and made our way up north east of the city, we have to make sure Quinn's sacrifice doesn't end in vain.

* * *

 **Next time! The party make a trip to the next dungeon to deal with perhaps the last Quintet member.**


	10. Factory Shutdown

**Alright, I think this will be the penultimate chapter. So after this one, the next will possibly be the last one.**

* * *

Factory Shutdown

We arrived at the factory, this was the first time I saw a place like this.

"It's more like a brewery than a factory." Kyanna commented. "I mean, it's got a wrecked billboard on the ground."

"Ngh." I groaned as I tried to open the doors. "Looks like they've been jammed."

"Let me handle this." Gavin said. "Yaaaaahhhh!"

He shoulder blocked the doors and the doors flung wide open, allowing us to enter inside.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Carvery Factory_**

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force OST - Dark Wine Factory_

"Owww..." Gavin groaned.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked.

"Pay no attention to him." Rai-Lin said. "Whilst his method was effective, it was still reckless."

Gavin shook the pain off as he got back up. "Heh, reckless is my middle name."

"I can think of other nicknames for you." Monica muttered.

"Anyways, we're in the factory." I said. "Let's check around for more information and be careful."

"Yeah, there may be traps in here." Tiffany replied. "The last Quintet member could be waiting for us."

We explored the area, being wary of possible traps as well as the monsters roaming around here. These ones however were new, they were robots dressed in old-fashioned gentleman clothing with old-fashioned guns. Ranged attacks could be a problem for most of us, thankfully Monica is with us to counter those attacks. Apart from those, there were those bipedal mechs with rockets and purple-coloured souls.

Something else came into my mind as we continued exploring.

"Hey folks, this may seem out of the blue, but Kyu's been gone for some time." I said. "I do wonder if she's alright back home."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last saw her." Tiffany agreed. "But she's a love fairy, I'm sure she can handle herself."

I nodded. But in my mind, I did wonder why it's taking this long...

"Hey all, I found a weapon that suits me!" Gavin exclaimed. "This platinum dagger will suit me really well."

"Well that's nice, but what about the skills you've had with your sword?" I asked.

"Don't question logic in a RPG world, buddy. I'll get the hang of using skills with a dagger as quick as using a sword, just you watch."

"Okay, whatever..."

We carried progressing through the factory until we entered a huge room with two giant canisters and there was someone standing on the stairway at the top.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, a pleasure to see you." A classy male voice greeted. He had a black long-coat with white gloves and a long black hat.

"I can tell that voice." Rai-Lin said. "It's him, the last Quintet member."

"Right you are, traitor. I also see that fumbling lackey and dear, lovely Monica are with you. Ahhh Monica, you are quite radiant as always."

"Ugh, this old man is snobby to the highest degree." Monica frowned.

"What was that, lovely? I couldn't quite hear those words." He walked down the stairs till he was on the ground. "Perhaps you could speak up for me?"

"Let me handle this." I said. "You seem to not notice that my party is here as well."

"Oh, well if it isn't Micheal Jones. A pleasure to see you at last." He smiled. "I am Arthur Bertram, the last of the Quintet and a wealthy businessman if I say so myself."

"This guy's full of himself." Kyanna muttered.

Arthur noticed Kyanna and Tiffany. "Oooh, what pretty young ladies you have there. May I ask for their names if you'd be so kind."

"Cease your pointless flirting." Rai-Lin said. "We're here to put an end to the Corporation's ambition."

"Now now, mister Rai-Lin let us not engage in unwanted violence," Arthur lost his smile. " I assume that you're all here because you've heard of the Power Generators that can power up a beam and conjures a portal which changed this world?"

"Yeah and we destroyed the one in the tower." I replied. "Thanks to Quinn who sadly is no longer with us."

"Hmhm, so Quinn chose to sacrifice himself. Well, that does not interest me in the slightest." He grew serious. "The point I wish to make is that you've become quite the annoying pest as far as President Gladstone is concerned. I am indeed impressed that you've got this far, but I'm going to ensure that you will not wander any further."

I smirked. "Oh really now?"

"I have the upper hand with this." He pulled out a pair of pistols from his cloak. "Now is the time to engage in a marvellous battle! If you want to destroy the Corporation, you will have to go through me and my skills!"

 _BGM: Medievil 2 OST - The Count_

"Watch out!" Kyanna exclaimed.

"Don't let his middle-age appearance fool you." Rai-Lin warned. "Hey may not look like one, but he is a skilled gunfighter, do not let him get a shot on you."

"Got it, buddy." Gavin responded.

"Just you wait, Arthur, we'll beat you and then we're gonna this place out of it's misery!" I declared before battle began.

 ** _Arthur appears!_**

"He's got ranged attacks, but I don't think he's the type to withstand melee attacks."

 ** _Mike used Unlucky Thirteen Strike!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Fire Thrust!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used 10-hit Combo!_**

 ** _Gavin used Figure-Four Stab!_**

 ** _Monica used Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Arthur received a total of 1650 damage!_**

"Very impressive boy and girls." Arthur praised. "But this is just the beginning of our confrontation, see what I can do."

 ** _Arthur consumed unknown potion!_**

 ** _Arthur gains Double Attack ability!_**

 ** _Arthur used Akimbo Delight!_**

 ** _The party received 800 damage!_**

"Crap! That double attack of his makes him very strong...but we can't give up!"

 ** _Mike used Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Fire Thrust!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used 10-hit Combo!_**

 ** _Gavin used Fire Stab!_**

 ** _Monica used Flaming Arrow!_**

 ** _Arthur received a total of 1900 damage!_**

"You are doing better than I calculated, but can you handle these?"

 ** _Arthur consumed Unknown Potion!_**

 ** _Arthur's Attack increased by 45!_**

 ** _Arthur used Six-Shooter Delight!_**

 ** _The party_** ** _received 900 damage!_**

"Damn he's tough, he's far much stronger than all the others we've faced..."

 ** _Mike used Multi-heal potion!_**

 ** _The party received 1000 HP!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used Surprise Uppercut!_**

 ** _Gavin used Lightning Stab!_**

 ** _Monica used Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Arthur received a total of 1800 damage!_**

"Ngh! My ways of deducing were incorrect?"

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Arthur defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 1000 EXP and 2000 Munie!_**

 ** _Mike reached lvl. 29!_**

 ** _Tiffany reached lvl. 29!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin reached lvl. 29!_**

 ** _Kyanna reached lvl. 29!_**

 ** _Gavin reached lvl. 29!_**

 ** _Monica reached lvl. 29!_**

"How...how did I lose?" Arthur asked in surprised. "A gentleman like myself couldn't possibly lose."

"You may have your gentleman ways, but you forgot one thing." I replied. "Not everyone is like you."

"That may be so...still, just because I have lost, this doesn't mean I'm going to stand aside while you destroy this factory."

"Ugh, don't tell me we have to fight him again." Gavin muttered.

Arthur began to prepare for battle again. "Now, be ready to face the full might...ohhhh..."

"Hm?"

"Ack! Cough! Cough...ack!" He suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"What the heck?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"My god! He just coughed out blood and his body shrivelled!" Kyanna added. "What's going on?!"

 _BGM:_ _Fairy Fencer F OST - Courage_

Arthur struggled to get up. "It would seem that I have...consumed one potion too many...ugh..."

"Now that you mention it, what were those potions you drank?" Rai-Lin asked.

"They...ugh...contained the fantasy magic the Corporation was researching on...the President was keen on trying this out, so the Corporation had this factory turned into a potion brewery. Far away from the public's eye...you may have already seen through it all. But the idea of bringing security and stability to the city is nothing but a front for all of this happening."

"His signs are getting weaker." Rai-Lin added. "He doesn't have much time left."

"Why are you telling us this, now?" I asked.

Arthur laughed weakly. "All I wanted was to thrive in the business and be a wealthy man. But now I can see that it's gone too far for an old man like me...cough...ack!"

"Gone too far?"

"Listen carefully, ladies and gentleman...cough...what you face is far much worse than what has been let on. President Gladstone is going to use the fantasy magic inherited from these power generators and harness them into his own body."

"Harness them, what do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"Exactly what I said...cough...he wants to resurrect the souls of the ones who lived at the ruined temple and bring forth another portal so that he can rule the city with his own army of monsters around us before moving onto taking over the world."

"Taking over the world...more like making sure those who disagree with him don't ever get to see it." I said.

"If you are certain of travelling there, then you should move towards the north east, there you will find the ruined place once known as Dragon Temple." Arthur cough as his voice was getting weaker. "One final warning to you all...the Vice President...Ken, that man is not to be taken lightly...he is the only one who has consumed many potions and has not felt the side-effects. He wants the same thing the President wants, but for himself...please...ensure that he is stopped...cough...cough...ack!"

He gasped his last breath and fell to the side, Arthur was no more.

 _BGM: Fairy Fencer F OST - Lonely Time_

"Ken, eh? Much stronger than we think as well?" I asked myself. "No that's impossible, there's no way he could've survived the explosion back at the tower."

"But perhaps he was right." Rai-Lin said. "This also means that the Quintet is no longer in service."

"That means we'll be heading towards the final battle soon." Gavin added. "So what do we do about these backup power generators?"

"Let's leave them be for now." I replied. "I'm sure Nikki can take care of this after we let her know about this factory."

"Yeah good idea." Tiffany agreed. "I'll send a text whilst we're going to the temple."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and wrap this up." Kyanna said.

Suddenly, I saw a pink silhouette before it turned into a familiar fairy.

"Hey Mike, I'm back!" Kyu greeted.

"Kyu! I was wondering when you're gonna be back." I replied.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long. Listen, I've come with a warning from my boss. That Ken guy...he's still alive!"

"What?!"

"My boss knows why too, he's not exactly human."

I had question marks. "Wait...come again?"

"Well, remember the story you told about your former male friends and the sting that Ken got from those scorpions. It seems that he consumed a few of those magic potions a few days ago whilst inside the Corporation Tower and the added venom he got from those things gave him a side effect in not only providing him impressive strength and defence, but also immune to explosions."

"Immune to explosions...that means he's still out there?!"

"Yeah and where things are right now, there's only one place he's thinking of going to."

"Dragon Temple." I clenched my empty fist. "So Arthur was right, Ken wants the same thing the President wants, but he's ready to stab him in the back and take the powers for himself. There's no damn way we're letting that happen, we're gonna put an end to this RPG fantasy adventure and set things right...enough people have lost their lives because of this. You're all with me, yes?"

They all replied positively.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I'll be fighting alongside you again." Kyu said happily. "Hope you appreciate it, homie."

"Always...thanks for coming back."

"Don't mention it, champ."

 ** _Kyu joined the party!_**

 _End Of BGM_

We left the factory and turned towards the north east...the final battle would be close, I could almost feel it...

* * *

 **Next time! It'll be time for the final battle very soon...**


	11. The Battle For Destiny

**Here it is, the last one and it's been quite fun writing this chapter with the RPG style added. :)**

* * *

The Battle For Destiny

As we walked on our way to the Dragon Temple, Tiffany put her arms around me and looked at me with worry.

"Hm?" I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, can I have a private talk with you?" She asked. "Just us two."

I looked at the others who heard some of it.

"Don't mind us, buddy." Gavin said. "We'll go on ahead and keep a look out until we find the place."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Just don't be too long, lovebirds." Kyu winked.

Kyu, Rai-lin, Kyanna, Gavin and Monica went on ahead, leaving just Tiffany and myself standing among the green field.

 _BGM: Starwish OST - Serenity_

"Listen, Mike." She took my hands. "I know that things have gotten way beyond an RPG world, but it's been a long time since we had a chance to stop and think about us."

I nodded. "Yeah and I do feel bad for not giving you the love I should be giving, even when I think I don't have much to learn." I looked into her eyes.

"Well, you've learnt a lot about love thanks to all of us." She smiled. "It's just that we haven't had much time for each other."

"I know...every minute since this ordeal began, I always thought of you." I pulled her close to me. "Whenever we battle against those monsters, there isn't a moment where I haven't thought of you, watching over me, caring for me and letting me know that you love me as much as I love you."

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah, I'm really glad you think of me that way and saying those things. It's just that..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're worried about what might happen if we lose as well?"

"Yeah..." She put her arms around my neck. "...I'm just worried that if we don't save the city, we'll lose our only chance to stay together."

"Then let us make a promise..." I lifted her head with a hand so I could look into her eyes again. "If we win and I want to be sure that we will, I'll give you all the time you could ever want. No matter what it is or where you are, I'll be there for you, I'll stand by you and I'll always love you." I smiled.

"Mike..." Tiffany smiled happily. "Do you mean it?"

"Every single word."

I moved my head forward and placed my lips on hers for a romantic kiss. It had been a long while since we last kissed, I could tell that she was worried that I was beginning to not have enough time for love, but that's not the case. I'll still do all I can to love her as much as she loves me, that'll be my promise to Tiffany.

"Thank you so much, Mike...I love you..."

"I love you too, Tiffany and you're welcome..." I gently kissed her again before we pulled out of the embrace. "Alright, are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's catch up with the others and find a way to win." She held her hand out. "Together."

I nodded and smile. "Together."

I held her hand and we walked onwards to catch up with the others who were standing over at the end of the field to notice a ruined building a hundred meters away.

 _End Of BGM_

"Ah, there you are." Gavin smirked. "You two wanted to smooch up together?"

"You're never gonna find a girlfriend if you keep running your mouth off like that." Monica frowned.

"What'd you say?!"

"Come on, we have no desire to get left behind." Rai-Lin intervened. "The temple is in front of us."

"Yeah and I'm getting very bad vibes from here." Kyanna said.

"Whatever it's letting out, we can't let that President get away with this." I added. "It's time to go on in and find a way to save the lives around us."

With that, we entered inside the ruined building, preparing for what could well be the last dungeon in this city.

 ** _Entering Dungeon: Dragon Temple_**

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Ancient Castle_

"The Dragon Temple." Kyu said. "To think that President guy would retreat here."

"Yeah, it seems like the perfect spot for whatever he wants to bring into this world." I added. "But we're here to stop that from happening, let's keep our guards up at all times."

"Agreed, we must avoid battles that we have no time for as well." Rai-Lin advised. "I'm sensing powerful magic at work here."

"No kidding, the decorations and the walls are bad enough." Gavin shivered. "Oooh, it's giving me the creeps."

"Does that mean there'll be mini bosses?" Tiffany asked who held on to my hand tightly.

"There probably will be." I answered. "Listen all of you. The future of the city lies on us and we have to do whatever we can save it and bring the city of HuniePop back to normal. It's going to be difficult, but with us altogether, we may be able to put an end to this."

"Well said, Mike." A voice responded.

Then, we saw a familiar person enter the temple behind us.

"Hey everyone."

"Nikki? You got my message?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, I decided that I'm not just gonna sit at home and wait, I wanna see this to the end too."

"So you're going to join in the upcoming battles?" I asked.

"Yeah, think you need a gunfighter in the team and I'm the only one who's been chosen to wield guns, I did tell you before."

"You did, but either way, it won't hurt to have another one on the team." Kyanna said.

"Then welcome aboard and thanks for coming." I smiled.

Nikki smiled. "Yeah, I feel that this is gonna be fun when it gets down to it."

"Alright labels and jams, let's go!" Kyu said.

 ** _Nikki joined the party!_**

We explored cautiously around the first parts of the temple, taking notes of the walls and decorations that had mostly dragons in many shapes and designs. The monsters themselves were medium sized statues and dark souls with some bipedal mechs thrown into the mix. We walked into a huge hall room after a while and the place stopped us in our tracks. We gasped as we saw that the ceiling and many parts of the walls and floor were covered in cobwebs, I have a VERY bad feeling about this.

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Red-Hot Juice_

*SKREE*

Suddenly, a giant spider leaped onto the ground, almost shaking the room and gazed at us. It was massive alright and it got me an earful of screaming from the girls.

"DAH!" It said. "What is this? Trespassers?!"

"You can talk..." I said in complete shock.

"DAH! You dare enter the temple? Gladstone will be pleased...when I step on you!"

"Yuck!" I said waving my hand near my nose "Didn't anyone tell you to brush your teeth?"

The big spider grinned. "DAH! You are a mouthy one...but as Spider King, I will end you!"

 ** _Spider King appears!_**

"I can tell we're gonna face magic attacks from this fired-up creepy crawly."

 ** _Mike used Ice Strike!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Ice Thrust!_**

 ** _Kyu used her special, Passions Of Desire!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Silent Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!_**

 ** _Nikki used Full Clip!_**

 ** _Gavin used Ice Stab!_**

 ** _Monica used her special, Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Spider King received a total of 2250 damage!_**

*SKREE!*

 ** _Spider King leaps into the air and smashes the ground!_**

 ** _The party received 950 damage!_**

 ** _Spider King used Fire Ball!_**

 ** _Mike received 1000 damage!_**

"Least he didn't poison me...but damn, that really smarts!"

 ** _Mike unleashed Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Tiffany used Ice Thrust!_**

 ** _Kyu used Large Heal!_**

 ** _Mike's HP restored to full!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin used Honourable Swipe!_**

 ** _Kyanna unleashed, Ultimate Combination!_**

 ** _Nikki used Full Clip!_**

 ** _Gavin used Secret Stab!_**

 ** _Monica used Ice Arrow!_**

 ** _Spider King received 2750 damage!_**

*SKREEEEEE!*

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Spider King defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 1200 EXP and 2400 Munie!_**

 ** _All party members reached lvl. 30!_**

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Ancient Castle_

"Looooosssssttttt?" It groaned before collapsing, lying in it's own blood.

"One big bug exterminated." Gavin smirked.

"But it was a tough opponent." Rai-Lin added.

"Anyway, let's move on." I said. "We need to continue."

We caught our breaths and walked out of the webbed hall room and down another hallway till we found a very long path that went down to a darker place. We braced ourselves before walking down that way, this was going to be perhaps the last stairway before we find the darkest part of the temple. When we walked through an archway, we entered a massive chamber room filled with power generators and a small portal that was offline at the far end of the room.

But what caught my eye was the person that was standing there, in the middle of the room.

 _BGM: Megadimension Neptunia V-II OST - Illuminati_

"Hmhmhm, so you've finally found me." He greeted.

"Your President Gladstone, right?" I asked.

"Correct, I am Johnathon Gladstone, the President of the Gladstone corporation." He smirked. "The very one you have been seeking to destroy. I must give credit where it is due. I am very impressed you've made it this far. You have taken down all who stand in your way and recruited a few traitors along the way."

"You may call us traitors, but to ourselves, we are the ones who finally see what you really intend to do to this world." Rai-Lin said.

"Yeah, who said it was okay for you to go around and kill us off when we're no longer useful?" Gavin added.

"That's like so totally not cool, you're like one lousy President, ya know that?" Monica remarked.

"I see that your attitudes are as vulgar as the monsters you've been slaying." The President smirked. "Well, I hope you've enjoyed your successful RPG adventure so far, because this is where it ends...for you." He walked towards the power generators and switched them on.

"What do you intend to do, really?" I asked as we drew out our weapons.

"One simple task, to use the fantasy magic stored in these generators to open this portal behind me. There I shall bring forth a monster, that the likes of you have never seen, or should I say, have never seen move. The decorations around this place will be the core of my created army once I harness enough power to bring them to life!"

"You're insane!" Kyu exclaimed. "You really think you can handle fantasy magic like this?"

"What do we have here, a fairy?" He laughed. "Then when I defeat you all, I might keep you alive. You may have some fairy magic that will prove useful."

"Shut it asshole! My magic is for me only, so there!"

The President grew serious. "Then I must take you down the hard way...now watch as I consume the powers from within!"

The four power generators were online and the portal began to turn on as the President started glowing with lavender flames around him.

"So, you believe you have it takes to stop the Corporation, then prove it to me!" He drew out a swords and a modern handgun.

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Ultra Violet_

 ** _President Gladstone appears!_**

"He can do melee and ranged attacks at once...we better be careful."

 _ **Mike used Unlucky Thirteen Slash!**_

 _ **Tiffany unleashed Thrusts Of Loyalty!**_

 _ **Kyu used Four-Way Angel Shot!**_

 _ **Rai-Lin unleashed Warrior's Blade!**_

 _ **Kyanna used 10-Hit Combo!**_

 _ **Nikki used Full Clip!**_

 _ **Gavin used Lightning Stab!**_

 _ **Monica used Lightning Arrow!**_

 _ **President Gladstone received a total of 3150 damage!**_

"What...I'm defeated?!"

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _President Gladstone defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 1500 EXP and 3000 Munie!_**

 ** _All party members reached lvl. 32!_**

"That can't be...how did I lose without even getting a chance to strike back?"

"To be honest, I'm confused about that too." I replied. "How on earth were you defeated so easily?"

"Well old friend, let me answer that one." A familiar voice answered.

Suddenly, a swipe came in and contacted the President.

"UWAAAGHH!"

"It's him..." I whispered angrily. "Show yourself, Ken!"

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Flock Off!_

He then appeared beside the President who was now losing a lot of blood from the stomach.

"Surprise...I'm still standing!" Ken said boldly, despite having several scars and cuts around himself. "You think an explosion would've stopped me? You've gotten dumber?"

"I can't believe a man like you would survive an explosion." Kyanna said. "You can't possibly be human, right?"

"Not human...is this what Arthur warned us about?" Gavin asked.

"Now as for you President Gladstone...or should I say ex-President, thank you for giving me the chance to be this powerful, but I don't need to be ruled by you!"

"What...ack...cough...you're betraying the corporation?"

"Nope, I'm just making sure that the world you want goes to me." He got into his attack pose and targeted Gladstone. "There's no way I'm letting you tell me what to do, oh and I was the one who shut down one of the four power generators here." He swooped through and cut him again.

"Ack! I can't...believe...you'd do this...you will...be...punished...mark...my...wordssss...ugh..." Gladstone collapsed and blood poured out of him.

"I always knew you were a savage one." Rai-Lin said. "Do you plan to harness the power yourself?"

"Well duh, that's what I'm here for, but I'm also here to finish what I started." Ken looked at me. "Twice you've gotten away from me, but third time will be the charm as they say..." He paused switching on the generator he switched off. "...for I'm the only one who can wield the power of this world!"

The portal suddenly opened and out came a large spiked demon from behind Ken. Ken then turned around and launched his two-handed sword into the chest of the demon.

"This is so gonna sound cliche, but I'm gonna do this once." He smirked. "Great powers of the other world that reside in this world, lend me your darkest secrets and grant me the greatest gift that I desire! Let me become one with the chosen so I can rule the world!"

A massive dark plasma ball engulfed the demon and Ken inside and after a small explosion and a bright light. We noticed the demon now had the leather jacket, a pair of long swords and a menacing face that was like Ken's but mixed with the demon's and had a scorpion tail at the back. He was no longer the Ken I once knew...

"NOW!" Ken yelled who had two voices. "I WILL DRAG YOU TO HELL WITH ME, MIKE!"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you!" I yelled back. "We've waited five years for this, now it's time to end it all!"

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Legendary Battle_

 ** _Demon Ken appears!_**

"Everyone, no matter what he's done or how he's got to this point, it all ends here!"

 ** _Mike unleashed Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Tiffany unleashed Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Kyu unleashed Passionate Desire!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin unleashed Warrior's Blade!_**

 ** _Kyanna unleashed Ultimate Combination!_**

 ** _Nikki unleashed Akimbo Storm!_**

 ** _Gavin unleashed Dagger Of Dedication!_**

 ** _Monica unleashed Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Demon Ken received a total of 4000 damage!_**

"TRY TO SURVIVE THIS! BE GONE"

 ** _Demon Ken used Heart Of Darkness!_**

 ** _The party received 1250 damage!_**

 ** _All party members are poisoned!_**

 ** _Demon Ken used Intimidating Roar!_**

 ** _All party members are unaffected!_**

"Holy shit..." I sighed in pain. "We need antidotes fast!"

 ** _Mike unleashed Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Tiffany unleashed Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Kyu used Ultimate Life Fragment!_**

 ** _All party members HP's are restored, all ailments are removed!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin unleashed Warrior's Blade!_**

 ** _Kyanna unleashed Ultimate Combination!_**

 ** _Nikki unleashed Akimbo Storm!_**

 ** _Gavin unleashed Dagger Of Dedication!_**

 ** _Monica unleashed Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Demon Ken received a total of 3500 damage!_**

"I WILL NOT BECOME WEAK! DIIIIIIEEE!"

 ** _Demon Ken unleashed Gates Of Hell!_**

 ** _The party received 2000 damage!_**

 ** _Demon_** ** _Ken smashes the ground!_**

 ** _Debris fall from the ceiling, dealing 1000 damage to the party!_**

"No...we...can't give up...we can't die...we can't let it end like this..."

 ** _Mike unleashed Divine Octagon!_**

 ** _Tiffany unleashed Thrusts Of Loyalty!_**

 ** _Kyu unleashed Passionate Desire!_**

 ** _Rai-Lin unleashed Warrior's Blade!_**

 ** _Kyanna unleashed Ultimate Combination!_**

 ** _Nikki unleashed Akimbo Storm!_**

 ** _Gavin unleashed Dagger Of Dedication!_**

 ** _Monica unleashed Meteor Arrows!_**

 ** _Demon Ken received a total of 4000 damage!_**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN IIIIIII?!"

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Demon Ken defeated!_**

 ** _The party earned 2500 EXP and 5000 Munie!_**

 ** _All party members reached lvl. 35!_**

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Mission Clear_

"MUST...KILL...ALL!"

"It's over, Ken...give it up now." I replied.

"NO! I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Suddenly, the power generators were overheating, judging by some of the smoke coming out...one of them exploded and the ceiling above began to shake.

"Uh oh...this can't be good." Gavin said.

"The Dragon Temple!" Rai-Lin exclaimed. "It's starting to collapse!"

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!" Demon Ken roared, unaware that a massive part of the ceiling above him was about to give way.

"Really...what about you?" I asked back. "I don't like your chances."

"SILENCE, OLD FRIEND!" He began to attack. "NOW STAND STILL WHILE I-ARGHHH!"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as a massive part of the ceiling crashed on top on of him along with massive statues and rocks, burying him completely.

"We have no time to celebrate!" Kyu exclaimed. "This place is gonna crumble!"

"Right, we're getting out of here, fast!"

We ran out of the chamber as fast as we could, whilst hearing a lot of thuds as pieces of the structure began to crumble. We then saw a bright light at the end, that's our exit!

 _End Of BGM_

The eight of us made a last-minute sprint to the outdoors and far away from the temple till we were a field away from it.

*KA-BOOM!*

We turned around and the temple was engulfed in a huge explosion, that temple was no more and whatever was left in there were gone as well.

"So long, Ken...you crazy bastard." I smiled.

"Look everyone, the city!" Kyu pointed.

 _BGM: R-Type Delta OST - Peace_

"Not just the city, check out the other places." Gavin added. "They're disappearing!"

He was right, I pulled out the would map and it was fading away...then we saw our weapons fading away and our battle outfits...uh oh...but there was nothing to worry about. I was now back in my casual clothes and so was Tiffany, along with everyone else. Then we saw the remains of the Corporation Tower fade away along with the dungeon areas too, gone were the desert and the caves, the slums area was turned into a normal section of the city.

"It's over..." Nikki said with a smile. "The RPG world we were fighting in has gone."

"Really, it's all over?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, everything looks back to normal."

"Then we really did it." I said as I hugged Tiffany tight. "We saved the city and the lives who live here."

"And now my warrior's path is complete." Rai-Lin declared. "But where can I seek for employment now?"

"I'm sure there's an alternative if we look hard enough." Gavin added.

"Uh, we can worry about that later." Monica said. "Why don't we all celebrate, party's on me!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome, I can dig that." Kyanna agreed.

I then felt something in my pocket...felt like a circle shape with a diamond on it. I then thought of a special idea for Tiffany as a big smile planted on my face.

"Listen you all, why don't you all go back and prepare for the celebration party." I said. "I need to talk with Tiffany alone."

"Sure thing champ, we'll make it a party to remember." Kyu replied. "Let's go, champions!"

The six of them walked away and down to the city whilst I stayed with Tiffany and got ready to make the biggest decision I've faced.

"Tiffany." I said as the sun began to set. "I stand by what I said earlier. I will care for you, I will work hard for you and I will always love you."

She smiled back at me as I held her hands.

"But after what we've been though, I am absolutely ready for the next step on our journey together." I went down on one knee. "You are the one that I want to be with, for all of my life and beyond."

Tiffany gasped as she began to feel emotional. "Mike..."

I pulled out a ring from my pocket and showed it to her. "Tiffany Maye...will you do the honour...of marrying me?"

She sniffed, but she kept looking at me with her blue eyes...and nodded. "Yes, Mike Jones! I will marry you!"

As I placed the ring on her ring finger, I stood up and she jumped into my arms and we spun around for a few seconds.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." I said before kissing her. "I was so nervous."

"Please don't be..." She replied wiping a tear away. "I stand by what I said too, I will stay with you and I will love you forever too...but, do you think we can wait until we're ready for our wedding?"

I nodded. "I am willing to do that, for you...honey."

She sighed happily. "Just wait till my mom hears about this."

I giggled. "I think she'll be happy to hear...now, shall we go to the party."

"Yes, dear." She laughed.

We engaged in a passionate kiss before we held hands and walked all the way to the city.

 _End Of BGM_

This was how I wanted to end this adventure and this I promise to Tiffany, I will love her for all time.

Story Ending Theme:

NSYNC - This I Promise You

THE END

* * *

 **That's it, the story is finished and this is the last of my long stories for this year.**

 **There may be a few one-shots coming up before I take a break and start planning for stories to come in 2017!**


End file.
